I Marry the Green Eyed Billionaire
by IheartKendall
Summary: Kendall Knight belongs to a rich family, his dad owns a popular company. His dad forced Kendall to marry a girl he doesn't love. Of course Kendall disagrees so his dad told him to find a girl he can marry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my new story…I'll just post the first chapter so let me know what you all think!**

**If I get more than six reviews (or more) then I'll continue this story!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

_Do you feel like you've found the love of your life but in the wrong way? Instead of having a romantic scene, you all start with the yelling and cursing? Yup, that's how I met him. That's how I met Kendall Knight. My name is Allison Rose and this is my story._

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I'm leaning against the counter while watching the clock move. I've been here for 5 hours and I hate it. Do you expect for someone to buy a coffee in this kind of temperature? It's freaking hot here! I sigh and grab a candy from my pocket. This is my energy boost but I don't feel like having it. Suddenly the time ticks at exactly 5 o'clock. I sigh in relief and I literally run to the back part of the café and change to my usual clothes. I still have homework to finish and I really need to go home fast. When I go back in the main shop I can see Chloe serving a guy in a business suit. I run outside and smell the air of New York which is a bad idea since a truck starts its engine so I kinda inhale the smoke. I really don't care since I'm already free and no one can ruin that. I'm about to walk when someone bumps me from behind and I feel a warm liquid at my back. I turn around to see the guy in the business suit.

"Will you watch where you're going?" he asks as he cleans his iPhone which now has a coffee stain.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You're probably texting while walking!" I yell. I thought I'm gonna have a perfect day but he ruin it.

"Uh, why do poor people irritate me." He says.

"Why do rich people irritate me." I say.

"Do you know how much this cost?!" he asks.

"I don't know and I don't care!" I yell.

"Poor people really don't know how to respect others." He says.

"Well rich people don't know how to SHUT THEIR MOUTHS!" I yell.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here." He says as he rides his shinny black car.

"JERK!" I yell.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I don't even know why I wasted my time for that rag. My dad already ruined my day by bringing another girl today for me. I really don't know why he does it but it irritates me. I don't think my dad trust me in finding my own wife. I mean I'm only 18 but why do I have to marry at my young age. I know I'm a bit rebellious at night and that makes my dad hate me even more.

"Are you okay sir?" my chauffer asks. I nod and he starts driving. Suddenly my phone beeps indicating that I have a new message. I sigh when I see **dad **flashing on the screen.

_**Meet me at Savory Garden tomorrow. **_

I groan and toss the phone on the car floor. Seriously, when will my dad realize that I don't want to get married yet?

"Where to sir?" my chauffer asks.

"Home. Make it quick so you can go home early." I say and he nods.

What if I find a girl that can marry me so that my dad will stop throwing some girls in front of me and make me like them even if they look like so unhealthy. **That's it! I'll find a girl to marry me! **And I just found the girl that can do that.

"Alex, please go back to the café." I say and Alex makes a u-turn. When we reach the café, I enter and I see the same old girl in the counter. She looks at me and smiles widely.

"Hello Mr. Knight." She says in a flirty tone.

"Hey, so I'm here to see the other girl who works here." I say.

"Can I have a further description?" she asks.

"She's a brunette. She wears a pants and a over-sized shirt?" I ask.

"Oh, Allie. Why are you looking for her?" she asks.

"Nothing. Can you tell me where she is?" I ask.

"She's still waiting for the bus stop." She says as she motion to the girl sitting at some benches.

"Thanks." I say as I sprint out and look at Allie.

"Hey." I say and Allie looks up.

"Are you here to apologize?" she asks.

"No. Meet me at King's Palace Restaurant tomorrow at 3:00 PM." I say and I walk away.

This will do the trick.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I look at the guy who walks out. Seriously, he said to meet him at King's Palace Restaurant tomorrow and just walk away? What a jerk. I promise myself that I won't fall for a guy like him. I hear a bus stop so I enter and pay. Working at a café shop only covers some of our daily bills and I try to save some since second semester exam is coming up and I can't just ignore that. The bus stops at my street so I hop out and walk towards our house.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home." I say as I enter the house.

"Hey darling." My mom says as she waddles towards me. Did I ever tell you that my mom is pregnant? for twins?

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I ask.

"Sleeping. How's work and school?" she asks.

"Same old." I say and she nods.

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest." My mom says and I nod.

"What happened to your shirt by the way." My mom asks.

"Some rick jerk spilled his coffee all over my back." I say.

"Did you say sorry?" my mom asks.

"No, why would I." I say.

"Since he's rich and we're poor…"my mom says.

"Mom, if I work hard I can get us out of this stupid box house." I say.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I've got 8 reviews so far…not that bad. I hope you guys like this story as much as you like the others! Sorry if I haven't updated...I was busy reading Fifty Shades of Grey.**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

This is it! I had enough! My dad wants me to meet him at Savory Garden. It is one of the best restaurant slash garden here in New York **(A/N: Savory Garden is not a real place.). **Suddenly the double doors open to reveal my dad and a blonde trailing behind him. I stand up and fix my tux. Yup, my dad lets me wear tux in this kind of occasion but for me, this is just a waste of time.

"Son, this is Courtney. Courtney this is Kendall, my son." My dad says as he stands in the middle of us. I now come face to face to the blonde girl and she's kinda short, just the same height of my shoulders. I look at her carefully and I know this type of girl. She's the type of girl who sleeps with any 'gorgeous' man. For short, she's a slut. Actually I don't mind, they're actually good in bed but we're looking for a wife here. In fact we're looking for _**my **_wife.

"Nice meeting you Kendall." She says and I just nod before sitting down on my own sit. The blonde girl is still standing so I raise one of my eyebrows.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I ask.

"Kendall, be a gentleman and pull out a chair for her." My dad says. I roll my eyes but I follow his orders.

"Thank you." Courtney says.

"Yeah." I say. My dad gives me a death glare but I just shrug it off. My dad talks about her family and other nonsense things. He's really forcing me to marry her.

"Dad, can I say something?" I ask. My dad eyes widen. He knows what will happen next.

"Look Casey." I say.

"Courtney." The girl says.

"Look_ Courtney. _I don't like you. I'd rather marry a hobo rather than you. No offense but I don't think we have chemistry. I don't want you to try hard enough but as far as I concern I don't want to marry a girl who puts too much make-up on her face that will make her look like a wedding cake. I might slice your face in our wedding thinking that you're the cake courtesy of your make-up." I say. She gasps and stands up before giving me a slap but I grab her hand immediately.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say before I let go of her hand. She gives me a bitchy look before stomping off of the venue. I can see my dad clenches his hands because of anger. He stands up bring me with him.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know that she's the daughter of Gorge Hills? He owns one of the best companies here in NYC and I made a deal with him. He said that if I make you marry his daughter, he will accept the offer that I gave him!" my dad says.

"Well if you're that desperate why don't you marry his daughter if this is only about business?" I say.

"This business will be yours soon. So please cooperate." He says.

"I don't want the business. Why don't you give it to James? He's your godson so why don't you give it to him? In fact he's expert in these things." I say before I grab my phone.

"Okay! I HAD ENOUGH! You go find a girl that you think is good enough for you. The girl who can marry you." My dad says before storming off. I sigh when my phone buzzes. I look at it and it's on reminder.

**King's Palace Restaurant, in an hour. (A/N: not a real place).**

I close my phone before heading out of the garden then into my house. I slip of my suit, well not all of it, I leave the long sleeves in. I run downstairs and into the car.

"Where to sir?" Alex asks.

"The King's Palace Restaurant." I say and Alex nods. When we get there I stand in front of the receptionist to look for the seats that I reserved yesterday.

"Here's your seat sir, can I offer you some drinks?" the guy asks but I just wave my hand and he nods before leaving the room. It's just like a little seclude room with all the stuff that I need. I reserved this since we will talk about serious issues.

Minutes or probably hours has past and she's still not here. I angrily grab my phone and dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Carlos, are you still on those detective duties?"

"Yup, what's up man?"

"Can you give me some information about Allison Rose?"

"Allison Rose…Wait, I kind of heard that surname before."

"Really?"

"Yup, wait I have the right detective."

"Cool, how long do you think it will take?"

"Not that long, probably tomorrow."

"Cool, thanks man."

"No problem dude." And he hangs up. I sigh and lean back to my sit I look at the clock and it's already 3:48 PM there's no way she can be that late. Maybe she really forgot about it. I sigh and head out of the restaurant.

"Home?" Alex asks and I nod.

I will found out who you are _Allison Rose._

* * *

_***NEXT DAY***_

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I'm seriously late for class. I just finished cleaning some tables in the cafeteria. Good thing my teacher is kinda late too. I can hear her heels clicking at the stairs so I jog up faster as I could. I don't want her to catch me and put me on detention. I still have to go to work. Thankfully I arrive 60 seconds earlier than my teacher. I take my seat as I try to steady my breathing. Our teacher enters the class and I give her an innocent smile. When she smiles back I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay class we're going to discuss about Momentum." She says. I lean down to grab my book, notebook, red and black pen. I turn around and I see everyone's doing the same thing as me.

"Okay so let's begin. Open your books on page 97." She says. I can hear people flipping pages like I do. I hate school but I need to learn s we won't be poor anymore. I'm just on a full scholarship and everyone in this school is so rich except for me. They always think that I'm an intern since I also do some community service here and they will also pay me. I always wash dishes at the cafeteria but the only good thing is that they'll give you free food once you finish your work.

"Ms. Rose! Are you even paying attention?" she snaps at me. I turn around and everyone's looking at me. I bow my head since I don't like people staring at me. It makes me shy.

"Don't worry about her. She's a bitch." Erika says as she whispers in my ear. Erika is one of the richest people in school, why is she talking to me? I mean I'm poor.

"She's just PMSing." She continues. I turn around and she smiles at me then her friends laugh a little.

"Ms. Rose! I don't tolerate people who are gossiping inside my classroom. One more warning then you're out!" she says and I nod.

"Bitch." Erika whispers which make her pose laugh hard.

"That is it Ms. Rose. Out! NOW!" she says. I grab my things; bow my head really low before dashing out of the room not that fast until I hear Erika talks again.

"Poor people don't deserve to be here." She says. I thought she's nice but that just proves me wrong. I run as fast as I could, not letting any tears escape from my eyes. I go to the fountain and sit on the edge of it. You know like Cinderella? When her meany step-people tore her dress? Yup that's how I look like, except for the clothes. I only wear a sweat pants and a medium sized shirt. I close my eyes and that's when I begin to tear up.

Suddenly I hear something move at my back, when I turn around two huge guys are in front of me. Both of them grab my arms.

"Let Go!" I say as I try to free myself. I accidentally kick one of the guys in their shin so I take that as an opportunity but then the other guy put something to make me shut up. I think it's a handkerchief and I finally see darkness.

* * *

I groan when I feel someone poking my cheeks and my bare thighs. Woah! Wait, am I naked?

"She's still young but she has wrinkles behind her eyelids. This girl must be working so hard. Hand me the needle." Someone asks. Suddenly I feel something poke my eye. It's a needle.

"Her legs need some shaving." Someone says suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my legs which makes me sit up straight and look at my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're awake. Get her to dress." An old woman says. Suddenly two younger women accompany me to these big double doors. When they open it I see tons of dresses and shoes.

"Whoah, why am I here?" I ask.

"Please pick the dress that you would like to wear." The woman says, ignoring my question.

"Why?" I ask. Suddenly the two women are gone like wind. I shrug my shoulders and scan the clothes rack. I see a pink Military Viscose; I take it and some pink heels. I'm about to go out when the door burst open.

"Oh god, I thought the dresses ate you." The old woman says. I smile and she motions me to the other room.

"Here you go Miss Allison." She says. I glance at the room and I see a big table full of make-up and stuff to make you look pretty. So this is how it feels like when you're rich.

"Please take a sit." A gay says as he pulls out a chair for me. I reluctantly take a sit and right after that, he starts putting make-up on my face. Suddenly a muscular man comes into the view and whispers something to the old lady and the old lady nods.

"Is it done? He's waiting for her." She says to the make-up artist.

"Yup, just adding some finishing touches." He says as he put a pink lipstick on my lips.

"Good, help her get dress too." She says before she leaves.

"Where's the dress that you've picked?" he asks and I motion to the dress lying at the other table.

"Nice choice. Come on, let's get you ready." He says and I stand up.

He helps me slip on my clothes and he even slips the shoes on my feet. I feel like Cinderella. I should thank the person who's behind this. Suddenly two muscular guys comes in, I think they're the guys who took me here.

"Why are you two here? Are you going to kill me?" I ask.

"Come with us Ma'am. He's waiting." One of them says. I reluctantly follow them and we head out of the mansion. I get into the car and we drive off. It's not that far from where we've been but it's still boring since I don't have anyone to talk to.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask them but none of them answer, they just continue to look at the road. I sigh and prop my elbows and put my hand on the side of my cheeks.

"We're here Madame." A guy says as he opens my door. I slip out and look around.

_**Savory Garden**_

I reluctantly go inside. Suddenly a guy in a tuxedo approaches me. He stops in front of me and smile.

"Right this way Ma'am." He says. I nod and follow him inside. We reach a seclude area of the restaurant and the surrounding is full of red and pink roses. The guy guides me towards the table in the middle of the room. I sit on one of the chair but I notice that the guy pulls out a chair opposite from mine.

"Oh, am I suppose to sit there?" I ask.

"No Madame, it's alright." He says as he brings the chair back to the table. He nods before leaving but I hear him mumble something.

"Too much for first time." He snorts. I lower my head since it's really is my first time to go in this kind of restaurant. Suddenly a tall shadow comes into the view and reveals no other than the rich guy in the coffee shop.

"Hi Allison." He says as he pulls out three pink roses.

"Hi…" I'm about to great him but I don't know his name.

"Kendall Knight." He says.

"So why did you bring me here?" I ask.

"You didn't show up yesterday." He says. _Yesterday? Oh yeah right at King's Palace Restaurant._

"Sorry, I was busy." I say and he nods. Silence fill the room and I look around to see 4 guys in each corners. I look back to the table and I see Kendall texting or maybe looking at his phone. Suddenly the waiter comes back with two big slice of steak with mashed potato; he fills our glasses with wine. He bows down before he leaves. Kendall put down his phone and he starts eating. I follow him and eat silently. I see him using his knife in cutting the steak so I also grab my knife. I keep on slicing the steak but nothing happens. I drop my knife and glance at Kendall who looks amuse.

"Here, have mine." He says as he grabs my plate and exchanges it with his.

"Thanks." I say as I start to dig in. suddenly I hear Kendall's low laugh. I stop eating and give him a glare.

"Wow, you eat like a pig." He says.

"Well I'm sorry since pose is not on my dictionary." I say.

We eat in silence again but this time my phone breaks the silence. I glance at the caller and it says: **unknown.** I hesitantly answer it and put it on my ear.

"Hello?"

"Allie! You need to go to the hospital quick! It's about your mom."

"May I ask who this is?"

"I'm Joanne, your neighbor."

"Okay, I'll be there." I hang up and put the phone back to my palms. I glance at Kendall who's watching me the whole time.

"I have to go." I say.

"No stay, you ditched me yesterday you're not going anywhere." He says.

"No I have to go." I say as I stand up.

"Do you really hate me that much that you're going to leave me here?" he says.

"It's not you." I say as I run towards the door. I'm shock that none of the guys stop me. I run outside the garden and look around. _Shit, I don't know where they take me._ I debate to go back inside but I really need a drive back home. I'm about to re-enter the garden when Kendall and his guards exits.

"Need a ride?" he asks.

"Yes." I say. Kendall escorts me to his car while his guards goes to the other one and drives off.

"Where to sir?" the guy in front asks. Kendall looks at me and nod and the guy.

"Don Vosco Hospital." I say.

When we enter the hospital I immediately run towards the information center not caring that Kendall's trailing behind me.

"Annabeth Rose." I say.

"Third floor, Room 194." She says and I dash towards the elevator.

"Why are we in the hospital?" Kendall asks as he gets in the elevator.

"My mom." I say and he nods.

When we reach the third floor, I run as fast as I could until I see my dad pacing in the hallway.

"DAD!" I shout and my dad looks at my direction. I run as fast as I could until I engulf my dad with a big hug.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She's inside the room. She felt a sharp pain on her stomach so we rushed her here." He says. _Oh no! The twins._

"What happened about the twins?" I ask.

"They're fine and so does your mom. She's just sleeping inside." He says.

"Who's that?" my dad asks as he points at someone at my back. I turn around and I see a panting Kendall.

"I'm Kendall your future son-in-law." Kendall says as he holds out his hand and my dad shakes it.

"You're engage! Allison Rose you're still young!" my dad shouts.

"Its no-"I say but my dad cuts me off.

"How well do you this guy?!" my dad asks as he interrogates me more.

"How did you know my daughter?" he suddenly asks Kendall.

"Well we meet in the coffee shop that she's working at." He says.

"What's your surname?" my dad asks.

"Knight, I'm Kendall Knight." My dad gasp and he relax a bit. Suddenly a phone interrupts us and Kendall pulls it out. He let out a deep sigh before looking at us.

"I have to go, nice meeting you Mr. Rose." He says as he answers the phone.

"I like him. He can help us." My dad says but all I have to do is just nod.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"What now dad?" I ask as I exit the hospital.

"I found a girl that will be perfect for you." My dad says.

"I thought I'm going to find mine?" I ask.

"I change my mind since I know you'll only get a girl in a stripping club." My dad says.

"Whatever, I'm not going." I say as I hang up.

"Where to sir?" Alex asks.

"My apartment." I say.

"Not in the house." He asks and I nod.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! More than 10 are already enough! THANKS! No Ghost Readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I'm so sorry if i haven't updated for a while. I just took my early exam for the third semester! Sorry!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

_**THIS CHAPTER IS ALLISON'S P.O.V:**_

* * *

_***NEXT WEEK***_

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I've been in the shop for two hours and I hate it. Who wants a coffee this hot in the afternoon? I prop my elbows on the counter with my hands holding my chin. I keep on switching my weight with my feet. Once I'm on my left foot then a minute later I'm on my right foot.

"Are you dancing?" Chloe asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You keep on shifting your foot. So it looks like you're dancing." She says. I look at her then back to the front door. All I want to do now is to lie in my bed and hibernate. A phone ringing interrupts me from my daydream about apple pies. Suddenly I feel my phone vibrating from my back pocket. I grab it and look at the caller ID: **Mom.** Curiosity fills me in so I answer it immediately.

"Hi M-"

"Allison! Come home quick!" my mom shouts.

"Are you okay?!" I ask.

"Just come home quick!" she says. That's all I need to hear before I dash out of the shop not even bothering about my boss who's yelling my name to come back. My heart is pounding out of my chest. _What if something bad happened to my mom? Or worse, what happened to my parents? _ I didn't bother waiting for a bus so I jump into a cab. I don't care if it cost much; all I want to do is to go home. Finally I reach my home. I give the driver a 90 bucks and that's all I can offer. I run as fast as I can until I enter the house and go straight to the living room. I hear my parents _giggling?_

"Mom? Dad?" I ask as I see my parents sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, Allie. Come here." My mom says. I walk towards her until I see a guy in a tuxedo.

"Why are you here?" I ask. The guy in a tuxedo glances up at me.

"Honey! Why are you talking to your fiancé like that?" my mom asks.

"Fiancé?" I ask as I look at Kendall.

"Oh honey, it's okay we accept him." My mom says. I look at Kendall and drag him by the ear.

"What are you doing here? I want to hear the truth now." I demand.

"Chill woman. I'm just here to ask your hand for marriage for one hundred billion dollars." He says as he slips something out of his pocket and he gives it to me. I look at it and it's a freaking check with my name in it and the one billion dollars. I look at him and he seems like his waiting for my answer.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" I say.

"Look, I know your family's condition and I'm just here to help. I've heard that your mom is pregnant for twins and you're the bread winner of this family since your dad just lost his job and he's diabetic. Just accept the money and we can be married while your parents and your siblings will be rich. Don't you want that kind of life to your family? Think about it, it's a billion dollar, you need to work none stop to have that kind of money. If you like it we can change it to cash tomorrow rather than that check." He says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because I know that you can't fall in love with me and I hate all of the girls that my dad recommended for me so I have decided to choose you." He says.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"Okay." He says and we stay in silence.

"So…what do you think? Is it a deal or no deal?" he asks. I look at him like his the most idiot guy I have ever met…even though he is.

"When I said I needed time. It means that I need a day to think of it." I say and he nods before walking out of the hallway. I stare at the check in my palms as I imagine what would happen to my family when I accept this. I sigh and put them on my pocket.

* * *

_***the next day***_

* * *

I keep on tapping my nails in the counter as I watch the clock moves every second. I sigh and glance on my phone. Kendall left me his calling card in case I 'change' my mind. The whole situation is still a bit blur to me. It makes me feel like I'm selling myself to some stranger. I feel like a slut.

I grab a pen and a notepad under the counter and I start to doodle. As I keep myself entertained, I finally know my decision. I turn to another page and start writing some stuff before calling Kendall.

"Meet me at the Savory Garden in 10." I say as I hang-up.

* * *

_***SAVORY GARDEN***_

* * *

While waiting for Kendall, I scan the paper that I'm holding right now. I make sure that it's completely understandable and suitable for both of us. My thoughts get interrupt when a limousine stops in front of me. That's when Kendall comes out wearing a baggy pants and a plaid shirt. _I didn't know a guy like him can make simple clothes looks designer edition._

"What do you need?" he asks as he keeps on typing on his phone.

"I'm here to say something about your offer." I say as I keep my serious face on.

"Go on, I'm listening." He says. Suddenly a guy in a black suit stands next to him.

"I'll take it. I want a new life for my family." I say.

"Good, the money will be send to your parents today. Don't worry, they know all about this 'deal' that we have and surprisingly they agreed." He says as I stand their shock. My parents agreed on his deal?!

"I notice you have a paper." He says as he grabs it from me.

"Okay, since I agreed on our deal. I have some rules." I say and he nods as he scans the paper. I grab it and start saying the things written in the paper.

"Okay so here it is." I say.

**I, Allison Rose agreed to be the wife of Kendall Night…**

"You got the surname part wrong." He says as I give him a death glare which makes him shut up.

"As I was saying…" I say.

**I, Allison Rose agreed to be the wife of Kendall Night for one billion dollars. To be fair with this deal, I made some notes and he should promise to accomplish while we're 'married'. **

**Allison:**

** 1. He (Kendall Night) must not fall in love with me.**

** 2. He must respect any decisions that I will make.**

** 3. He must respect me for I am his 'wife'.**

** 4. We must act as a couple ONLY in public places. **

** 5. If the deal is done, we must not speak to each other. For short, we must be strangers to each other.**

**To be fair for Mr. Night's side, I allow him to list down his notes that we/I (Allison Rose) would promise.**

I look at Kendall and he smiles at me. I hand him the paper and he gladly take it.

"Okay, time for me to make some notes." He says as he starts to write on the paper.

"Please don't put there that I have to 'made love' with you all night." I groan and he just looks at me then smirks.

"You just give me an idea in rule number five." He says as he writes it down on the paper.

"OKAY!" I yell as I grab the paper from him and fold it.

"Who's going to keep it?" he asks. We both look at each other, then to the guy inside Kendall's limo.

"How about him? He looks like he can be trusted." I say as I point at his driver.

"Alex it is!" he says as he grabs the paper and knocks on the driver's window before giving him the paper.

"So… when are we going to tell them?" he asks as he comes back.

"I don't know, I'm still processing everything in my mind right now." I say.

"Do you regret it?" he asks.

"Yes." I say flatly.

"Then why did you accepted it?!" he yells.

"Because I love my family and I'm doing this just for them." I say and he nods before he takes a deep breath.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asks.

"You already did." I say. He rolls his eyes and look at his surroundings.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"What?!" I ask.

"A b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d… Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"NO!" I yell feeling kind of embarrass since I only had one and it was a nasty break-up.

"Good, at least I don't have to deal with some angry guy saying I stole their girlfriend." He snorts.

"Whatever Mr. Night." I say.

"Good, and by the way, it's KNIGHT as is Knight in shining armor not Night as in the dark." He says.

"I don't see the difference once you said it." I say.

"Just be ready for some paparazzi tomorrow or maybe this week and it you do, don't say a word until I tell you to do so." He says as he slips in his car. I sigh and run my fingers on my hair as I walk at the bus stop. I really don't know if I should be proud of what I'm doing or I should be ashamed. I enter the bus and sit on the far end and look at the window. I can see my reflection with a 'SLUT' written on my forehead. I close my eyes as I let my tears fall. _**I'm only doing this for my family.**_

When I finally walk inside our house I can hear my mom crying and I can also hear the smoothing voice of my father. I walk straight to the living room to see two brief cases in front of them.

"What is going on here?" I ask.

"We finally have money. Thank you Allie." My mom says as she paddles towards me. Carrying two babies inside you isn't that easy.

"What are you talking about." I say.

"Mr. Knight left the brief cases with money in it. One billion dollars, Allie. We never have to worry about your mom's pregnancy." My dad says. I nod and hug my mom tightly.

"Thanks honey." My mom says. I close my eyes and try not to cry. _**Now I know that money can buy everything…even your freedom.**_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! More reviews! NO GHOST READERS! If I get 20 reviews and above I'll update! THANKS for waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys… even though I didn't have 20 reviews I still want to continue this story… Hope you guys like it.**

**This chapter shows how Allison is being treated in her school… **_**somehow…**_

**ENOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I arrive early at school since I have a community service to do. Yep, even I have a job at school and that is to make sure that the physics and chemistry lab are squeaky clean. I have to make sure that all of the microscopes are free from fingerprints. I was exaggerating the last one but it's true. All of the science teachers here are strict…they're almost like your parents, in a horrible way.

"I'm here Mr. Brown." I say as I enter the physics lab first.

"Good to know." He says in a sarcastic voice. I roll my eyes and walk towards the microscope area.

"Now we all know what's gonna happened if you break one thing in this lab…" he says as he goes on and on. Please, I've heard that for my entire high school.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asks me. I sigh and turn around before nodding.

"Then tell me." He demands as he crosses his arms to his chest.

"If I break any thing here in the physics lab I am never allowed to get community service and some payment… oh and you will deduct my conduct grade…._even though you're not my teacher._" I whisper the last part.

"Good to know that you're paying attention but I know that you're not going to break anything since you don't want to fail and you don't have the money to pay for the things that you will break." He says.

"Wow, I maybe poor but I'm smarter than those Beverly Hills people in this school." I snore which earn a death glare from Mr. Brown.

"Whatever just get everything done before the bell rings." He says as he leaves the room.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Wright, I have to make sure that the…" I say but she cut me off.

"Whatever, I don't care. Just sit down and do what you're supposed to do." She says as she waves her hands like she didn't care. I lower my head as I sit at my chair which is in front but it's at the far end corner…but at least it's in the window. All of the uncool kids (even if their rich) where placed here.

"Oh look, Ms. I'm so poor has been dreaming about her prince charming." Erika says. I turn around and glare at her.

"Oh… I'm scared. She looks like she's about to kill me." She says and her pose laughs at her stupid Beverly Hills joke.

"Look Erika-"

"Ms. Rose, I expect you to pay attention to this class. Good thing that Ms. Henderson here snapped you out of your day dream." She says as she smiles at Erika who gives her a goody-good smile. _Bitch._

"Sorry." I say as I lower my head again. I hate it when people treat me like this. I thought that school is a safe place for us but it turns out that it's just like a dungeon for people like me. I'd rather stay home and take care of my mom rather than being treated like a slave here. Speaking of slave, Mr. Knight crosses my mind. I just hope that it's different from what I'm experiencing right now.

"Okay class as I was sa-"Mrs. Wright says but the door opens. I sigh and look at the window day dreaming for my 'prince charming'.

"Excuse me." A guy voice says. Suddenly I hear Erika shriek.

"Oh my god. Kendall, are you here to see me?" she says in a flirty tone.

"No, I'm here for Ms. Rose." He says. I turn around and look at him. His wearing his school uniform while Alex is beside him.

"Why? So you can slave her around?" she says and her pose giggles next to her. I look at Mr. Knight before standing up then gather my things.

"You're so desperate Allison. You do know that rich people like him-"she says butt I cut her off.

"Goes out with rich people like you? Yeah I know. Just because he knows me it doesn't mean I'm going out with him." I say as I sling my bag on my shoulder before walking towards Mr. Knight who has a smug look on his face.

"Give me your bag." He orders. I sigh and shove my bag to his chest and I hear him chuckle.

"Now, now, no need to treat your fiancée like that." He says loud enough for the class to hear. I hear an exaggerated gasp from Erika and her pose.

"FIANCEE?" she asks.

"Yu-"Mr. Knight says but I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Say one word or the deal is off." I whisper. He sighs before nodding. I smile proudly before removing my hands from his mouth.

"He's just exaggerating. I'm his new maid." I say and everyone breaks out a laugh.

"Aw, Allison is a maid but it didn't shock me though." She says.

"Why, because I'm poor and poor people are supposed to be on their knees?" I ask and she nods.

"Okay, Mr. Knight you may take Allison away from this class now and I hope you will never bring her back." Mrs. Wright says.

"Oh I will never bring her back here. I can see how you treat her in this school and I didn't like it. Do you know how powerful I am to take away your teaching license?" Mr. Knight says to Mrs. Wright.

"Uh…Sorry sir. It won't happen again." She mumbles. I fight the urge to laugh at her reaction though.

"Of course there won't be a next time since she's not going to study here anymore." He says as he drags me out of the room with Alex behind us.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Whatever, just get in the car." he says as he shoves me in the car.

"Where sir?" Alex asks.

"My dad's office." He says. I look at him with wide eyes.

"I'M GOING TO SEE YOUR DAD?" I ask him and he nods before grabbing his phone in his back pockets and he starts to type things I didn't want to know.

"Look, my dad is not nice as you might think but I want you to give my dad a good impression or else my dad will find another girl for your spot." He says not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"Did you know that it's impolite to talk to someone while looking at your phone?" I say. He sighs and looks up just to smile at me.

"Happy?" he snaps and I nod.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

* * *

_***Earlier that day***_

"Kendall this is Ha-"my dad said but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Dad, I don't want her. In fact I don't even want to look at her." I said.

"Kendall, this is about you getting a wife." He said.

"Exactly, me getting a wife. My wife dad, not yours. So let me find my own wife. Oh wait, I think I already did." I said as I smirked.

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet her then." He said as he clenched his teeth trying to look calm but he failed.

"What's happening here?" the girl asked.

"It would be nice if you leave now before I call the guards." I said and she gasped. I rolled my eyes before my dad snapped out of his thoughts.

"Let's go." He demanded. He grabbed the girl's hand before they stormed off.

* * *

_***today***_

* * *

"We are here sir." Alex says as he stops the car at my dad's company.

"No need to go out Alex. Just wait for us, you may take a break." I say as I get out of the car and wait for Allison to get out.

"This is your dad's company?" she asks and I nod.

"Don't get all excited, he's a walking demon."I say.

"Now I know where you get your snappy attitude." She mumbles and I chuckle.

"How about your mom?" she asks and I stop walking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She says.

"You're right you didn't know so you don't have to apologize." I say as we both enter the elevator.

"Ready?" I ask her as we stand on my father's office.

"I don't know." She mumbles.

"Good enough." I say as I open the door to my father's office.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Oh Kendall nice to see you and your slut or should I say fiancée." He says. _This isn't going to be easy as it looks. _I thought.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! I NEED SOME READERS! PLEASE! NO GHOST READERS! cliffhanger! the next chapter will be the dad vs. Kendall & Allison thingy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… Here's a new chapter (it's just the continuation of the last one though.) HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**~Mia**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

Allison and I were sitting in the couch facing my dad who looks uninterested. I look at Allison who's biting her lower lip. I glance back to my dad and see no emotions on his face. I clear my throat and I catch my dad's attention.

"Dad, this is-"I say but my dad cut me off.

"Who are you?" he asks Allison. Allison looks up as she tries to sit comfortably.

"I'm Allison Rose, sir." She says as she stands up and extends her hands for a hand shake. My dad looks at her hands then back to her with a slight look of disgust.

"Rose? Your family name is Rose? Ha, Kendall I should have know." My dad says as he slaps Allison's hand away from him. Allison's shock but she just sit down and start to fidget her fingers.

"So, you're the daughter of Alice and George Rose? I should have know." My dad says. I glance back to Allison who has her head lowered down.

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that." I say.

"Her? Kendall, don't you know that they are one of the poor people here in our city? I prefer for you to marry another rich girl who can handle a business like this." My dad says as he leans back to his chair and extends his arms.

"Dad, I'm marrying Allison and that's final." I demand.

"She's a disgrace to our family Kendall!" my dad exclaims as he stands up and put his hands down to his table making a slap sound.

"She's not a disgrace father! You are! You make me choose girls whom you think are good enough for the business. I choose Allison dad, you should be happy that I finally have someone whom I can marry." I say.

"Not with her. I mean look at her, she's a filthy little girl who just needs some money. How much did you pay to her?" my dad says.

"I didn't pay her to marry me! We've been seeing each other for a month now and I want her to be my so called wife."I say.

"Whatever Kendall. I don't care if you marry her, I will send some girls for you to meet still." My dad says as he sits on his chair.

"What? Dad, I'll be marrying Allison soon! You will not send any girls to be my wife!" I say.

"Watch me son. I will and I won't stop until you pick one." He says.

"Now you may leave with your filthy rat." My dad says as he turns around and I can hear him typing on his computer.

"Let's go." I say and Allison stands up as I sling her bag to my shoulder. I grab her hand and give it a squeeze once we're on the elevator. She keeps her head down so I can't see if she's alright. Once when we're on the car, the loudness of silence makes me deaf.

We reach Allison's house. She gets out with me so I can walk her to their front door. I sigh and lift her chin to see her trembling lips and her eyes were near from crying. I grab her hands and pull her for a hug.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." I say as I run my fingers through her soft hair. She starts to cry harder and I just keep my arms around her tighter.

"Don't think about what my dad said. He's the filthy rat." I say.

"But your dad was right when he asked you if you paid me to marry you." She sniffs.

"He right but he doesn't know all of it." I say as I give her one last hug before pulling her away from me. I lift her chin and I dry her tears in her cheeks with my thumb.

"Don't cry." I say.

"I have to talk to you." I say and she nods.

"You will be moving in with me." I say and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?! I can't leave my family here! Are you insane?!" she asks.

"No, and your parents aren't leaving here anymore." I say as I motion to their front door.

"What are you talking ab- where did you take them!" she asks.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them. My mom, who happens to hate my dad, helped me pick a house for your parents. But don't worry, their house isn't far away from my mom's." I say and she sighs in relief.

"Thank you, for everything." She says.

"Don't thank me yet." I say.

"Let's go grab some of your clothes and we will go to your new house which is my house." I say and she laughs.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

"Wait. Some of my clothes?" I ask.

"Well, let's just say that both our moms shop you some new clothes." He says slowly.

"They didn't have to." I whisper.

"But my mom insisted." He says as he opens my front door and enters like it's his own house.

"Now go pick up some of your clothes." He says emphasizing the word 'some'.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask once I enter my room with him following me behind.

"Because of my dad, so don't worry, I'll be mean tomorrow." He says and I nod. Actually I want him to be mean, I don't know why but it's better that way. After 10 minutes, yes ten minutes. I don't have a lot of clothes okay! I only pick some that will fit on my duffel bag.

"Let's go." He says as we both leave my house of box.

"So, I talked to my lawyer last night." He says.

"Go on." I say.

"Well he made our contract a little legal." He says.

"The contract that I gave to you?" I ask and he nods.

"And he also helped me with some marriage terms. We only have to be a married couple for twelve months then after that we can file a divorce. The only reason that I'm going to get married is because of the business and it states there that the person who will be handling the business must be related, or married. So all we have to do is to be a married couple for twelve months." He says.

"Wait. Isn't twelve months a year? And why do we have to wait for twelve months, we can file a divorce a week after right?" I ask.

"Yes it is a year. We have to wait for a year because it is against the law to be married then file a divorce the following day." He says and I nod.

"So all we have to do is to wait for a year then we can file divorce and that will lead us to Rule Number 5." I say.

"Rule number 5?" he asks.

"Rule No. 5 states that _'If the deal is done, we must not speak to each other. For short, we must be strangers to each other.'_" I say.

"Wow, you memorized it." He says sarcastically. _Good thing he's back to normal._

"Yeah because I made it." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says as he starts to check his phone.

"Talk about change of heart." I mumble as I watch all the people in the window of the car.

* * *

"Wake up!" someone yells on my ear. I bolt up and glance on Mr. Knight who has an annoyed face.

"We're here?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"That's the purpose of waking you up." He says.

"Fine. Sorry." I say as I open the car door and head out to see a beautiful mansion.

"This is your house? It's like a freaking mansion." I say.

"Because it is." Mr. Knight says as he the double doors open to reveal a massive living room.

"Wow." I mumble.

"I take it that it's your first time here?" he asks and all I can do is nod.

"Stop drooling you'll get the carpet wet." Mr. Knight says as he walks towards the staircase.

"Are you coming or what?" he asks. I shake my head and grab my duffel bag before following him upstairs.

"So…where do I sleep?" I ask.

"In a bedroom." He says.

"I know that jerk. I mean where to be exact?" I ask.

"Here." He says as he points to the room to my right. I nod and open the door and it leave me paralyzed again.

"This is the exact size of my house!" I exclaim as I walk in slowly.

"If you need me don't even bother." Mr. Knight says as he enters the other room which is opposite to mine.

I start unpacking my things. I keep on finding the small drawer for my clothes but all I can see in a drawer right next to my bed. I sigh and decided to open the double door which is probably my bathroom. I open it and my mouth drops on the floor. It's my own closet! Wow, I never thought that I can have this kind of closet. When Mr. Knight said about buying me clothes, it means filling the whole room with new clothes. I look at my duffel bag then back to the closet. I go inside as I run my fingers through the clothes. It so soft like a baby's butt. Once I get into the far end, there's a small red button, I press it and the wall in front of me turn and I see dozens of bags and shoes. I shriek and jump up and down as I look at the things around me. It's a dream that a poor people like me would imagine. I grab my duffel bad as I walk towards the drawer. I put them all in before changing to some comfy pajamas (which is an over-sized shirt and panties). It's almost six but the sky is darker. Then it hit me, it will rain. I change brush my teeth quickly but surely before lying on my bed and covering myself with the blankets. I need to sleep before the rain comes.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

My dad called and said that he got some girl for me to meet but I declined the offer and he's furious about it. He thought that I'll be living in my apartment but he didn't know that my mom planned to build me a house so that my dad wouldn't know where we are because she will be the last person my dad would talk to.

I sigh as I lay on my bed. I'm about to sleep when I hear the thunder roar. The new said that it will have a slight rain not a freaking storm. I close my eyes for a minute before dozing off. Suddenly I hear my door creak open to reveal a girl figure.

"M-Mr. Kn-knight?" she asks.

"What?" I mumble. She didn't answer but she close the door and walk towards my bed. I can finally see what she's wearing and to tell you I didn't like to deal with my little friend right now.

"Can I sl-sleep here?" she asks.

"What? A big girl can't handle a thunder?" I joke. She shakes her head and a loud sound of thunder comes in and she literally jump into my bed exposing her white laced panties. She goes under the covers and scoot right next to me. I can feel her shaking so I put my arms around her. She looks up to me and closes her eyes tight when a lightning comes into view.

"Care to tell me?" I ask. I massage her back and I notice that she's not wearing a bra since I can't feel something in her back, only her smooth shirt and her curves.

"When I was six, my older brother and I are playing through the rain. My parents aren't home so we can do whatever we want." She pauses when a lightning followed by a thunder comes in. she scoot closer to me bringing our bodies closer as possible.

"It was raining hard but we didn't care. I asked him if it's possible to fly a kite while it's raining so hard. My older brother said no while I said yes. We began fighting about it until my brother decided to test our theories. He walked back inside the house and came back with our new kite that our dad bought for us. He started running with me trailing behind. Of course it flew but not that high. I was supposed to say stop when a heavy wind passed us and both of us started to play with the kite. I was still trailing behind him when a huge lightning came and hit my brother right in his skull. I was standing there and staring at him like I just saw a ghost. I was about to help him when the sound of the thunder came. I began crying when I realized that he was dead. I was there all night with him until my parents search for us. Both of my parents tried to calm me down and said that it's not my fault but it is. I dared him to see if our theories were true. It's my entire fault Mr. Knight, if I didn't dared him he wouldn't die." She says as she cries on my chest.

"It's not your fault." I say.

"All of you said the same thing!' she says as she cries on my chest harder.

"Just let it out." I say. Soon, her cries die down as I run my fingers through her hair. I look down and I see her sleeping peacefully like nothing happened. I close my eyes and tighten my arms around the girl whom I didn't know but sleeping peaceful in my bed as I comfort her.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! No ghost readers! THANK YOU! If you like this story, follow it! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I'm half awake when I feel a strong arm around my waist which makes me fully awake. I immediately open my eyes and look around. _This isn't my room._ Wait, yeah, I live in a new house now, with my 'fiancé'. I roll to my right and adjust from the bright light coming from the sun. Once I get comfortable, I realize that I'm face to face with Mr. Knight.

"AHHHHH!" I shout as I jump out of the bed and break a ninja pose.

"What the-"he mumbles. I grab the pillow and smack him with it straight in his face.

"What are you doing in _**my room?**_" I ask.

"Your room? Your room? Look around woman; do you think that this is your room?" Mr. Knight says as he motion his hands everywhere. I glance everywhere and I notice that it's not my room. It doesn't have a green polka dot beanie just plain green one. I glance at the nightstand to see Mr. Knight's photo with a woman 30 years older than him. _Probably his mom._

"Your mom?" I ask as I motion to the picture.

"Yup." He replies popping the letter 'p'.

"I didn't mean to ask but why is it that your mom hates your dad and vise versa?" I ask.

"You really want to know?" he asks emotionlessly.

"That's why I asked right." I say. He rolls his eyes and sit up as he leans in the headboard. I sit to the opposite edge of the bed.

"Okay, since you want to know." He says as he sighs deeply before closing his eyes then opening them again.

"My mom, Grace Turner, was the daughter of Cynthia and Simon Turner-"

"Don't tell me the whole history." I whine. He rolls his eyes and look at me.

"Okay. My dad, Christopher Knight was forced by my grandfather, Alfonso Knight to handle our business. My dad wanted it but to be the new chairman of the business, you have to marry someone. My grandfather forced my dad to meet some rich girls so that my grandpa can associate with them. One day my dad came back with my mom and my grandpa was furious about it since my mom's family was poor. Their family are poorer than yours by the way." He says and I roll my eyes to make him continue the story.

"My mom's family used to live in her school's extra classroom. She also did some community service and that's why my dad saw her. He offered her a billion dollars and my mom accepted it for the sake of her family. My mom was a great architecture but they don't have the money to take her to collage. When my dad introduced my mom to grandpa, he was furious because one, my mom's dad used to work as a janitor in my grandpa's business but he was accused of stealing some microchip so he had to fire him but my dad was stubborn as I am, he married my mom. My mom fell in love but my dad didn't. When time past, my parents decided to take it to the next level. Soon my mom founded that she was pregnant and my dad was furious about it. He kicked my mom out and my mom moved to L.A to be an architect and when my mom gave birth, she moved back to NYC and lived like he didn't know my dad but my dad founded out that we're back or she was back. My dad filed a custody and because of money he won and so now…I'm secretly seeing my mom for some motherly love." He says.

"You know that the last thing that you said sounded wrong right? Seeing your mom?" I say.

"I don't care. I'm seeing my mom secretly because I miss her." He says and I nod.

"So long story short. Your parents had the same situation like us then your mom got pregnant and kicked her out then your dad took you away from him?" I ask.

"I should've said it that way." He mumbles.

"So…how did I even come here? You know, to your room." I ask.

"You got scared of the lightning and thunder." He simply says.

"Oh…" I say as I stand up and grab the pillow that I brought before heading towards the door.

"It's not your fault you know." Mr. Knight says.

"Huh?" I ask as I turn around to look at him and lean on his door.

"When your brother died? It's not your fault, you two were still young and naïve so it not his fault either." He says.

"How did you know about that?" I ask.

"You told me last night. Don't worry, if you got scared of the lightning and thunder again, don't be afraid to come to me." He says.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Knight." I say as I open the door.

"Oh, Allison. Please don't call me Mr. Knight that one is my dad. Call me Kendall." He says.

"Sure thing Mr. Kni- Kendall. Oh, and please call me Allie." I say as I give him a smile before leaving his room.

* * *

"Wake up Allie!" someone yells through the door.

"Mmghfhg." I mumble towards my pillow.

"ALLIE!" the person yells towards the door. I instantly sit up and walk towards the door causing me to slip since the blanket was around my feet.

"Wait!" I yell. Once I open the door, Mr. Kn- I mean Kendall is standing there in his usual clothes. (Baggy pants, his school's varsity shirt).

"Get dress." He demands.

"That way?" I ask as I eye his clothes up and down.

"Not like this, I have a golf game with Logan. Get dress, something fancy you're going on your training." He says.

"Training? Look I'm gonna be your wife not a freaking princess." I say.

"See. You need training. You need to learn some manners. We don't want to see the other people watching us fighting all the time." He says and I sigh.

"Fine." I say. I close the door and get dress. I pick a turquoise dress with matching shoes. I leave my hair in its natural wavy/curly hair. I open the door and head down to see Kendall texting on his phone.

"Is this good enough?" I ask as I stand in front of him. He looks up then down to his phone before standing up and opening the door for me.

"Are you gonna leave or not? Logan's been waiting for 12 minutes." He says as he looks up from me.

"Sorry." I say as I leave the house with him trailing behind me. We enter his car and Alex zooms out of the house.

"Where am I going?" I ask.

"To the house of Mrs. Ferrer." He says as he looks on his phone again.

"Who is she?" I ask. Kendall groans and shoves his phone to his back pocket.

"She will train you how to handle parties, meetings, or some other events that my family will make." He says.

"Can't I be myself?" I ask and he laughs.

"Have you seen your attitude lately? My dad might force us to be apart." He says and I nod.

"Fine whatever you say." I say as I look towards the window.

"The weeding will be two weeks after today." He says.

"TWO WEEKS?" I ask.

"Yes, we need to get married sooner before my dad does something about it." He says.

"Bu-but how about my school?" I ask.

"You'll transfer into my school." He says.

"In the middle of the first semester?" I ask.

"Chill, at least it's not in the middle of the year." He says.

"Whatever." I grump.

"We're here." He says and we both get out of the car and into the mansion that looks like a hundred year old.

"It's scary." I say.

"Don't be a baby." He says.

"Oh, Kendall. This is her?" some lady asks.

"Yes. Allison this is Mrs. Ferrer. Mrs. Ferrer this is Allison." He says as he grabs me by the hand. _We have to act like a couple in public places. __**Check.**_

"Oh hi dear!" she exclaims as she kisses both of my cheeks.

"Hi." I say.

"So... I have to go now. Logan might murder me with golf balls." He says as he kisses the top of my hair and I look up to him and smile. He let go of my hand and drives away from the mansion. Once the car was out of sight, I look back to Mrs. Ferrer who once had a bright attitude. I look to her and she gives me a sassy attitude.

"Get in!" she demands.

"Wow, talk about change of heart." I say as I walk inside but stumbling because of the heels that I'm wearing.

"Clumsy. Looks like we have a lot of work to do." She says as she slams the door.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! NO GHOST READERS! Follow and Favorite please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know you all hate me since I haven't updated for a while…or probably for a long time but don't worry! I'm here now!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Mia**

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

"AGAIN!" Mrs. Ferrer says as she slams her meter stick on the table. Right now, I'm sitting on a chain in the dining room. Mrs. Ferrer instructed me a while ago on 'How to Have a Proper Posture while Eating'. She said that this is the most important thing since the Knight family was raised with right manners. _**How come Kendall doesn't have it? **_I thought.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mrs. Ferrer yells which brings me back to reality.

"We've been doing this for hours. Can we take a break?" I whine.

"No, we will not stop until you learn this simple thing." She demands. I frown as I sit up straight. I grab the teacup and raise the tip of it to my lips. I'm about to take a sip when Mrs. Ferrer slams her meter stick which causes me to jump out of my sit. The good thing is that I didn't spill the tea inside of it. OH! And for the record, I dislike tea.

"Stick out your pinky Allison. How many times do I have to tell you that?" she pleases.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about this manner shit." I snap.

"Language!" she says as she points her meter stick at my chin to make me look at her.

"You're going to learn this whether you like it or not." She hisses.

"Can I just be myself?" I ask as she shakes her head vigorously.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kendall walks in on his 'golf clothes'. Mrs. Ferrer immediately retrieves her meter stick from my chin and looks at him. When she retrieved her meter stick, I felt a short pain on my chin. I feel like I'm going to have a scratch.

"What's going on?" Kendall asks as he walks towards us.

"Nothing, I'm just teaching Allison the proper way to hold a teacup." Mrs. Ferrer nervously says as she sweetly smiles at Kendall. Kendall looks at me then raise one of his thick brows. I roll my eyes and look at the different direction which causes him to chuckle.

"So, what are you doing here dear?" Mrs. Ferrer asks. I scoff which makes them to look at me. I smile sweetly before grabbing the teacup and take a sip. (With the pinky thingy included.)

"I'm here to tell you that you're invited to the ball a week after our wedding." Kendall says.

"Oh jeez." I mumble.

"You could've sent me the invitation card." She says.

"I know that, but that's not the only thing that I'm here for. Can you teach Allison the proper way to sit? She always slouches." Kendall says. I sit up straight and glare at him.

"Sure dear. Allison is such a sweetheart and a fast learner. I thing we can get along with that." She says. I mentally roll my eyes since she's looking at me. _**Great, another day with a menopause woman.**_ I thought.

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired." I say as I gave them a fake yawn. Kendall gets up and hugs Mrs. Ferrer before he grabs my hand and leads me to the front door then his car.

"How's your day?" I ask as he put on his seatbelt.

"Fine." He replies emotionlessly as he starts the engine and drives off.

"Whatcha do?" I say in a teasing tone.

"Can you just sleep? I thought you're tired? In fact, we're going to have a long hour drive." He says as he stops at the red light.

"Okay." I answer as I close my eyes.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

As the red light goes green. I glance at Allison who's sleeping peacefully. I notice how beautiful her features are then I realize that there's something special in her. I may not put my finger on it but I'm pretty sure there is.

I stop the car when we reach 'The Wedding Salon". My mom told me to bring her here for some 'gown fitting' for the wedding. I glance at Allison who's probably drooling on my car seat. I decide to slap her and when she gets back to her senses, she grabs my hand and twists it. Hard.

"Why did you do that?" she asks. _**Now I know what I'm going to do for the honeymoon. **_I thought.

"I'm waking you up! OW!" I yell in pain as she tightens it even more before releasing it.

"You could've just shake me till I woke up!" she yells as she gets out of the car and stand right next to me.

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?" I ask. She glares at me before slapping me in the arm. _**Dang, this girl has too much strength for a petite body.**_ I thought.

"Why are we here?" she asks as she looks at the store.

"We're going to get you a wedding dress." I say as we enter the store. A lady in her mid-forties approaches us with a heartwarming smile.

"Hello, I'm Gina, how may I help you?" she asks nicely.

"She's going to get a wedding dress." I reply as I point at Allison who's looking at some dresses.

"May I know your name sir?" she asks. I turn my attention back to her.

"Kendall, Kendall Knight." I say.

"Oh! The son of Jennifer Knight?" she asks and I nod. _**I didn't know that my mom still uses my dad's last name? **_I thought.

"Your mom gave me a perfect sketch for her dress. I finished it yesterday though. Here I'll go get it." She says as she walks away. I look back to Allison who's touching the fabric of a black gown. I approach her and stand next to her.

"You want it?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to wear black on my wedding day. What do you think it is? A funeral?" she asks.

"You sure you don't want that? It kinda suits you." I say. She glares at me then Gina approaches us with a gorgeous gown in her hands.

"Here's the dress sir." She says as she hands it to me.

"Thanks. Here, try this on." I say as I look back to Allison who's staring wide eye at the dress. She nods slowly before grabbing the dress from me. Gina accompanies her to the dressing room and insists for me to wait in one of the couches. When I finally settled in the couch, I feel my phone vibrates from my back pocket. I open it only to see a new message from my dad.

_**Where are you? ~Dad**_

_**In The Wedding Salon. ~Kendall**_

_**What's the occasion?~ Dad**_

_**My wedding. Allison's trying the dress my mom designed just for her. ~Kendall**_

_**You're seriously marrying that trash? I've raised you better than that Kendall.~ Dad**_

I sigh and close my phone as I lean back on the couch. I hear the fitting room door open and Allison comes into the view. I have a word for her in that dress. _**Wow.**_

"Well Mr. Knight? What do you think?" Gina asks.

"I like it. We'll take it." I say. Of course we'll take it, my mom designed it.

"Okay. I'll just deliver this dress to you a day before your wedding. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Knight." She says as she walks back to the counter. I can see a pink color at Allison cheeks which makes me chuckle. _**She's blushing. **_

"Ready to go home?" I ask and she nods.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! NO GHOST READERS! Follow & Favorite!**

**Have you heard 'Featuring You'? God! Kendall and Logan's voice are so sexy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated soon…. I have to memorize a poem that has 20 stanzas… I had only memorized 4 and if we didn't memorize all…our teacher won't sign our clearance.**

**ANYWHO!ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

My eyes narrow, behind my helmet as my foot lowers on the accelerator and I push forward even faster. The race track bends and I twist the steering wheel slightly. The car obeys. I check the speedometer, one hundred forty six miles per hour. All I can see is the road in front of me; at least I know where to stop. I stop on the servicing station; Jeff helps me out of the car as I pull off my helmet.

"Time?" I ask.

"Exactly three minutes." He says. _Score! I just break my old record…. Three minutes and fifteen seconds._

"Kendall?" someone asks behind me. I turn around and face the person that I hate the most.

"James. What are you doing here?" I ask. James smirks at me as he fixes his hair.

"Seeing what you're doing cousin." He says.

"Right, tell me what you're really doing here." I demand.

"You don't believe me? I'm hurt." He says as he put a hand on his chest.

"Whatever." I say. I'm about to say something when my phone rings. I grab it and check the caller ID. Allie.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?" Her voice was beautifully cold as always.

"What?" I ask, matching her tone.

"There's a guy in a suit here. He's asking for you." She says.

"Oh, he's the attorney; he's there for the contract that we should sign." I say.

"Contract? Attorney?" she asks.

"I thought we already sign one?" she asks.

"That's your illegal contract. It's only about the rules. Don't worry, I'll explain later." I say.

"Fine." She says as she hangs up.

"Who was that? Business Partner? Builder? Manager?" James asks.

"Wife." I simply say.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I'm sitting on the couch, tapping a rhythm with my foot. I glance at the attorney who's looking at me, I smile then look away. _When will this idiot going to come? _I pull out a gum and start chewing it. I blow the gum and create a big bubble when someone burst the door open which causes me to pop my bubble.

"Hi." Kendall simply says. The attorney stands up and shakes hands with Kendall. Kendall looks at me then nod.

"What brings you here Mr. Banks?" Kendall asks as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"I'm just here to drop off the contract that you're requesting from me. I've already sign it and it's already legal." He says.

"Don't you need a judge from the supreme court to sign it to make it official?" I ask.

"We don't need a judge to sign this. This is just the rules that you two made when you get married. I rewrite all of them to make it more formal." The attorney says. I nod and so does Kendall.

"So all we have to do is sign?" Kendall asks and the attorney nods as he grabs a folder and put it on top of the coffee table.

"Right after signing this, hide it carefully." He says as he stands up and leaves.

"Goodbye!" I say. The attorney looks back at me then he gives me a genuine smile before walking out of the house completely.

"So….Shall we see it?" Kendall asks. I nod and grab the folder before handling it to him.

"I don't have a pen." He says as if I just did something stupid.

"Fine then go find some." I say.

"No you go find it. I'm holding the folder." He says.

"No, you go find it. I'll hold the folder for you." I say as I reach over to the folder to grab it but Kendall holds it tighter.

"What? The little princess can't take the folder away from me? You're so weak." He says. I glare at him as I keep on grabbing the folder but nothing happens.

"You're such a jerk!" I yell.

"Aw…Is that the only insult you can think of?" he asks.

"No." I say.

"Prove it." He says.

"I…uh…umm." I say. _Come on Allie! Think! You can't let Kendall win!_

"See, you failed." He says.

"So does your mom's birth control." I say. _SNAP! Take that jerk!_

"Fine. I'll go grab the pen by myself. Lazy ass." He says as he stands up and storms off the living room.

"Good boy!" I yell. I sigh and look at the folder before opening it. I start reading it and everything changes, except for the rules though. It looks like I'm reading a new law from the government. Wow.

"I'm back with the pen." Kendall says as he grabs the folder from my hands harshly.

"Hey! I'm still reading it!" I argue.

"Well I'm signing it so shut up and wait for your turn." He says as he looks from page to page before signing it. He hands it back to me…well more like tosses it to me.

"You didn't even read it." I say.

"Well you're going to read it anyway." He says as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen. I start reading; all of the rules are exactly the same so I didn't even bother reading Kendall's rules since I know that it's all the same. I immediately sign the contract before closing it but something catches my eye and I start to laugh. I walk towards the kitchen to see Kendall eating his organic cereal namely 'Holy Crap'.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Why are you laughing?" I ask coldly.

"What's the real spelling of your name?" she asks as she eases her laughter.

"The first name or the surname?" I ask.

"First." she says.

"K-E-N-D-A-L-L. Why?" I ask as I take a spoonful of my cereal.

"Well are you sure that that is the correct spelling?" she asks.

"Of course it is. It's my name stupid." I say.

"Well in this contract…your name is Kindle Knight." She says.

"So? It's the same." I say.

"The spelling of Kendall was… K-I-N-D-L-E." she says as she looks at my expression.

"Darn it. I shouldn't have hired Logan's attorney." I mumble. Allie starts to laugh, her face transformed from cold and annoyed to…breathtaking. I blink as my heart skips a beat and I flush. Darn it, maybe I'm sick or maybe I'm just hallucinating.

"So… Are you going to change it?" she asks.

"Yes. Have you read my terms and conditions? I kinda change it by the way." I say and she shakes her head.

"I'll go read it. I'll just give this to you when I'm done." She says as she walks out of the kitchen. I sigh and bang my head at the counter top. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

_**Terms and Conditions of Mr. Kindle Knight:**_

_**1. Allison Rose must do everything stated by Kindle Knight.**_

_**2. Allison Rose must not speak anything that will be against to Kindle Knight.**_

_**3. Allison Rose is prohibited from any actions that will harm Kindle Knight.**_

_**4. Any violation of the three rules will result in the immediate fine of one billion dollars.**_

_**5. Kindle Knight has made this last term and condition secret from Allison Rose.**_

What the heck? First, one _**billion dollars**_, Second what the heck is the fifth condition? And why is he keeping it as a secret?

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I close my eyes as the make-up artist spreads the eyeshadow over my eyelids. I open my eyes and I had to fight back a gasp. _Wow. Is it really me?_ I stand up and examine my white gown. It's beautiful, everything looks decent. Someone place a little tiara above my head and I thank her. Someone hands me a bouquet of flowers as they escort me outside and into the chapel.

_I could run out right now. I could escape. I wouldn't have to do this._

My mom comes into view and she says about how beautiful I am right now. I didn't smile. I don't have a reason to smile because right now I'm going to marry a guy whom I barely know. I look at my mom's watch and we only have five minutes left.

_I could go right now._

Suddenly I hear the music up. The marriage march. I want to run but-

_You're a marrying for money! Leave! _

My dad comes in and takes my hand. He looks emotionless but I know he feels happy. _Because of the money._

_Run Allie! You still have a chance._

Before I know it, the chapel doors are close and there's no turning back now. Kendall stands there in a white tux, with a smirk in his face. _All I want to do is to punch that smirk off of his face._

_RUN!_

* * *

**Daily News:**

**Multi-Billionaire Son Marries High School Student**

**Allison Rose is now a Knight!**

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review. NO GHOST READERS! Sorry if I have to put the wedding now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for sooooo long and I'm sorry for that. My stupid laptop won't accept the code for my MS Word. So I'm using my mom's laptop. ANYWHO! HERE YOU GO!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

***Since I haven't updated, I'll make it up to you guys. This chapter contains some parts of the wedding.***

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

"Dear brothers and sisters, we are gathered here in the sight of God, to see this man and woman being join together in this Holy Matrimony." The priest says. He looks young for a priest; he's probably 26 or 30 years old. I glance at Kendall, he's looking completely calm, and he's definitely doesn't care about this then. So do I.

My whole body won't focus now, as I try to stand up straight without shaking. I look at the back to see my parents there but I didn't see Kendall's. I look back at the priest as I try not to puke. I couldn't hear him; it feels like he's talking in slow motion.

"…if any man can show just cause, why can't they be lawfully joined together, let him now speak or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The priest says. Is it me or he's definitely speaking in slow motion. I stare at Kendall as much as I can since my head is spinning like hell. Kendall catches my gaze but he didn't say anything.

This is my chance! Speak up! All you have to do is say that you can't do it! I don't need the money. I can work hard to raise my family on my own. I don't have to do this.

There was a complete silence. No one says anything at all. I feel like I'm trap.

"Kendall Knight, do you take Allison Rose to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" the priest asks as one of the sacristans holds a microphone to Kendall.

Kendall blinks and his gorgeous lips form into a captivating smile.

"I do." He says with pure passion. There were some people who gasp from the audience. Maybe they didn't know that Kendall can keep a commitment.

"Allison Rose, do you take Kendall Knight to be your wedded husband, and live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" the priest says in a serious tone as he looks at me.

I can feel Kendall's gaze on me so I take all my courage to look at him. He has this victorious smirk and an 'I-know-you-will' look.

I open my lips but nothing comes out. I close it again and swallow. I can feel my legs sweating underneath the dress. Why can't I say I DO?

The guests all start to murmurs. 'Why isn't she saying I do?' and 'What's happening?' Kendall nudges me slightly.

"What are you doing?" he whispers. His green eyes become darker –more like turns into golden brown – pure of anger and hatred.

"I….I…" I start; my voice is completely hoarse now.

"You've sign a contract Ms. Rose. There's no turning back now." He whispers.

To the audience behind us, we were hugging, acting like a normal couple. To the priest, we were just talking. No one knows and no one heard. I push him away and cough really loud to capture all of their attention. I know it's not very lady like.

"I do." I say as I look at the priest as I play with the beads on my gown.

Kendall slides the ring on my finger as I slide one on his. We both look back to the priest who smiles at us.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He says.

WOAH! WAIT! Kiss the bride?! KENDALL KNIGHT WILL BE MY FREAKING FIRST KISS?!

As I get everything on my mind. I feel Kendall's lips on mine. I didn't even notice that he lift the veil. Dang it, Kendall Knight stole my first kiss and yet he doesn't know.

* * *

I bit my lip, trying so hard not to cry. I've been crying for these past few days and he won't let me cry anymore since he had enough of it.

I can't believe he was my first kiss. HIM!

"You'll get your dress dirty." Kendall suddenly says. I blink and close my mouth before I scream. I turn around and give him a death glare.

"When did you get here, Knight?" I ask.

"Kendall. You're going back to the surname calling again. For your information, you might be calling yourself since you're already a Knight." He says as he grabs a stick of cigarette and light it.

I grab it and step on it.

"Please don't smoke, Mr. Knight. I hate that." I say. He smirks as he leans down and angles his face to mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I shudder, pulling away until my back hits the wall. I can see all of his handsome features.

"Allison Knight. Do you know what I don't like?" he asks.

"What?" I whisper. I start to get lost on his green orbs.

"Girls like you. The kind of girl who cares and live for money." He leans in and I can feel his breath against my neck.

"The kind of girl who marries for money." I pull away and slap him.

"Shut up! Yo-you jerk!" I say as I storm off, wiping my tears that won't probably stop. I decide to go home, where my parents' lives.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I wake up when my phone beep indicating that I have a new message.

_Why the heck is there are some paparazzi at my house?_

I get up quickly and get out of the house with my keys on my hand. I don't care if I'm wearing a khaki shorts and a wife beater. When I park at their house I can see Allie shoving her way through the press. They try to corner her and interrogate her but she just pushes her way out. I step out of the car and suddenly all eyes are on me.

"Wait, Mr. Knight is it true that you married her because of love?" one of the reporters asks.

"Yes." I say as I start the car then getting out of the hell hole.

* * *

**That's it for today! Please review. I know it's short but I'll make it up to you next Friday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! SO I know I haven't updating anything from this story so why not now! **

**68 reviews in nine chapters?! God! You guys are the best!**

**~Mia**

* * *

Kendall stops the car to his/our house only to get into the limo on their front gate. He looks at me, silently saying to follow him. Once we get in, the new chauffeur drives away.

"Allie." Kendall says, not bothering to look at me and getting his new iPhone out again. I fight the urge of getting his damn phone and throw it into the window. If he wants to talk to me maybe he should've thought of putting the damn phone down! Why did I even marry this bastard? "My dad wants to talk to us today about our marriage." He says. Well duh? That's why I'm here.

I look at my nails acting like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Shit! What happened to your face?!" Kendall shouts as I look up to him.

"What?" I ask as I look at the car window to see if I have something on my face.

"You've been crying again?" he says. I close my eyes for a second only to feel Kendall's hand lift my chin. My eyes open as wide at it can, and I feel something wet and soft that's being press on my cheek. I look down to see a wet wash cloth.

This is the first time I actually let Kendall to touch me…well except for the thunder incident but this is the first time. Now that we're this close, I can see every detail on his face. From his thick eyebrows, the greenest of his eyes, the bump on his nasal bridge, his jaw line that make him perfect and the fullness of his bottom lip.

I would fall for him, except his an egoistic billionaire who thinks that he can but everything with his money. I guess I'm being hypocrite bout that, I mean I'm as bad as him. Using other's money to make our life easier.

"You have some black stain on your cheek." He says. His voice is emotionless. I look into his green orb but I got nothing. He's hard to read, it' like he won't let me in. I close my eyes and feel the cloth all over my cheeks. I feel his thumb touches my bottom lip slightly and before I know it…he's gone. I open my eyes and look at him. He's currently texting someone on his phone acting like nothing happened.

I just don't get him.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I squeeze my phone as tight as I can while I punch some random letters on the screen just to distract myself from Allie. I didn't know what I just did but I need to get away from that scene. My heart is still beating so fast that you can hear it all the way from Australia. I look to the window to hide my burning cheeks.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

The limo stops in front of a gigantic house. I look at Kendall as he walks out of the car not bothering to wait for me. I pat my cheeks to make sure that all the black stain from my mascara was gone before heading out to follow Kendall who's about to walk inside the building. Kendall stops right next to the door as he open it up for me. He doesn't look at me so I just shrug and make a step only to fall since I didn't notice that I have to make a tiny step. Kendall immediately grabs my waist before hoisting me up.

"Thanks." I say this time; I'm the one who didn't bother to look at him. I get in first letting Kendall trail behind me.

"Holy-"he curses while wincing since he bump at me.

"Shit." I continue for him. "You live here?" I ask as I turn around and look at him.

I look at the chandelier that worth a billion dollars. Wow. I can see some porcelain, glass and wood inside the house.

"Is that a fountain?" I say as I look at him. "A fountain? Inside the house? Shoot dude this is insane!" I say as I walk towards the fountain but Kendall grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls me to the other way.

"Let's go." He says as he keeps on dragging me.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

We both take a seat on my dad's office, waiting for him to come. When will he come? I really need to get out now. I look at Allie who's about to touch the figurine. She smoothly runs her fingers on the outline of it. I look at her face, she looks tired and depressed…was she really crying all day since yesterday?

The door burst open then my father comes in. Allie immediately removes her fingers in the figurine as she looks at my father giving her a heartwarming smile. Since my father is a cold hearted, he just gives Allie the most deadly glare he can give. _If looks can kill._

"Hey dad, what's up?" I ask, trying to make this situation less awkward.

"You got married?" he says as he drops the newspapers on his desk making Allie jump slightly out of her seat. "You got married and I'm supposed to know that through these _newspapers?_" he asks as he slams the newspapers at us. Making us know that we're on the front cover with big heading on top of our picture.

"Uh yeah…I guess." I say as I look at him who seems to be ignoring Allie.

"Divorce her, right now. Not tomorrow not later but _now._" He demands. "You're only doing this –"

"It's not true dad." I say making him stop in the middle of his sentence. "What I have with her is true. I love her." I say. I hear Allison cough a little so I look at her and give her the look which she clearly understands since she nods.

"Would you do that to your own son? Making him divorce to the girl that he loves?" I ask.

"Do you love her?" my dad asks. His eyes were cold as it can be. He's not buying this situations and I know it.

"Yes." I say as I hold Allie's hand and gave them a squeeze. Her body is quiet tense from the situation.

"Then I guess… As long as you two follow this things." He says and Allie's head jerk up to look at my father.

"One. Your wife will be trained on how to be a proper woman. I don't want any disgrace in this family." He says.

"Two. You will attend all the events that are arranged for our family to attend to and I want your wife to act like she deserves to be called a Knight." My dad states.

"Three. I want you two to live in the same house and the same school. "My dad says.

"WHAT?!" Allie says/shouts/gasps. I know what she thinks. I mean yeah, we live together but that was only for a week since my mom notice that we don't get along at all.

"I'll give you the penthouse that you keep on blabbering about Ken." He says as he tosses me the keys which I catch. "Is that good enough?" he asks and I nod, looking at Allie who has a shock look on her face.

"When will we move in?" I ask as I look at my father.

"I would like to talk to you in private." He says as he looks at Allie. She nods before leaving my dad's office.

"Do you really love her?" my dad asks once Allie was out of the room.

"Why would I be marrying her if I don't love her?" I ask.

"Very well but don't think that you're not gonna run this business someday." My dad says.

"What the heck?" I say as I stand up from my seat. "Why can't you let James to be the successor? He's trained for this not me. He's been to this business thing since his dad brought him here." I say.

"ENOUGH! You're my son so you're gonna do it…not until you're twenty seven. You have more time to arrange things and train yourself for that." He says.

"Whatever." I say.

"Goodbye Kendall." My dad says as I head towards the door.

Just a few more months and if the plan work well, I'll divorce her and I won't be marrying anyone else.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! NO ghost readers! Love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

**~Mia**

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I step out of the limo and thank the chauffeur. He nods before driving away. I like Alex better but I think he's on vacation with his wife. I turn around and gape. WOW! The building in front of me is about 80 stories high. I'm going to live at the very top of the building which is different from the other… from here I can see that the top level was made from glass but the curtain hides everything inside. I gulp… I'm not good at heights.

I step my foot as in the marble-floored room. I look around me, sure enough that all the people living here are reach since I can see them typing on their MacBook Air and iPhones. All of them are wearing some expensive suits as they walk pass me. I slowly walk towards the sofa near the glass which has water flowing down from it. _How did it even happen?_ I look up to see a shiny and crystal clear chandelier in the ceiling. I sigh and turn my attention to the glass with flowing water. The guy from the opposite side smiles at me which I gladly return. I didn't bother sitting down since I'm too afraid to break something.

"Who are you smiling at?" Kendall's voice suddenly fills my ears as he leans on my shoulder and look through the glass with a confuse look.

"Are you already cheating on me?" he teases as he point at the old man with his lips.

"The old man? Of course I am!" I say which earns a glare from him.

"Are you kidding?" Kendall asks as he turns me around to face him.

"Yes." I cry. "What the hell is up with you?" I ask.

"I don't want to marry any stupid sluts." He states.

_Stupid sluts?_

"I only kissed one guy!" I say.

"You kissed me back!" he says. _ What? Oh yeah… he didn't know he was my first kiss._

"No I didn't… I was trying to get away from your kiss." I say. Why would he bring up the kiss yesterday… Well apparently Kendall pulls me into a kiss when he's too happy to have his dream penthouse.

"You're too cute Allie." He says as he ruffles my hair and pinches my cheek which turns into pink not from the physical assault but from anger. "Especially when you're angry." He says. I move away from his gasp and walk towards the inner hall of the building. Kendall immediately run after me and now we're walking side by side.

The doorman opens the door for us and I give him a smile. He blinks and looks at me with a shock expression… maybe not all of the people in here does that. He smiles back at me which makes me smile even more.

"Stop looking and flirting with other guys!" Kendall whispers as he grabs my chin to make me look at him.

"Then stop touching me!" I say as I slap his hands away. The people look at us with adoring eyes. _Ugh! They think that we're flirting. _As we pass by the elderly couples I hear one of them says 'Young Love'. Ha! If being forced to marry a dickhead is what you called love then people are nuts.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Kendall says as he steps away so that I can enter the room. When I get in, he step closer to me which makes me step away maintaining the seven inch distance.

The place is beautiful. It has a gorgeous living room with a large plasma TV and a fire place. I look at the kitchen…yup kitchen is my favorite place. It's bigger than the other kitchen… I think it occupies a whole bedroom for that. For short, everything in this place is gorgeous. Now this shows that Kendall is definitely rich.

Then my eyes flicker towards the window.

I walk towards it and look out. I can see everything from up here. For the very first time… I didn't bother my fear of heights. Everything is magical… I didn't know that I can experience this all my life. Suddenly Kendall's arms wrap around my waist and he leans his chin on my shoulder.

"Does this amaze you, my queen?" he asks. Then I breathe in his scent.

I push him off of me and a blush creeps on my cheeks. "Get off, idiot."

"I'm just messing with you Allie. Relax." He laughs.

"I bet you say and do these things to other girls." I say.

He looks at me with a serious impression. "Only to you Allie." He says as he flashes a sincere smile making me blush even more.

He looks at me for a second before his lips tug up into a smirk "You should've seen your face!Hahaha!" he says as he laughs pretty hard.

I glare at him as he continues laughing. I roll my hands into a fist as I punch his chest which didn't give any effect on him since I'm weak and it only makes him laugh harder.

"You're too cute Allie." He says as he stops my fist and put in down.

"I'm going to change." I say as I open my hand carry and pull out a jumpsuit. I look back at Kendall who's watching me.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I ask.

"Why would I leave?" he asks.

"I'm going to change." I say. Apparently the two of us are standing on a hall with photo frames of dogs and kids grinning.

"We're married remember?" he asks cockily.

"Where are we going on this talk?" I ask.

"Well we're married. We're husband and wife now so sharing a room and changing in front of each other would be perfectly fine to-"

"No." I say as I interrupt him.

"We need to consummate the marriage." He says.

"Where's _**my **_bedroom?" I ask. Emphasizing the 'my'.

"You mean _**our **_bedroom?" Kendall asks. I look at him with one eyebrow raise.

"Fourth door at the right." He says. I nod and make my way towards the hall. Well since Kendall is a big guy, I need to squirm my way towards the hall making me knock down some photo frames. When I finally squirm out of Kendall I look back at him only to see his amused look. _Sadist _I thought.

I walk into _**our bedroom **_and shut the door beside me. I lean in with my forehead at the door. I hate the word _**our **_now. When I turn around to look at the room…let's just say that my mouth is literally on the floor now. The bed is the biggest bed that I have ever seen. It looks like a double California king bed. I sit on it and the bed wobbles… a water bed?! I love water bed…even though I haven slept in one. I keep on hopping on the bed when I notice two pillows. My happiness dies down as I stare at the two pillows. Let me repeat… **TWO PILLOWS! **A blush creeps on my face as my mind keep on saying two pillows. One pillow for me then one for Kendall… we're going to share this bed?

I hear a faint knock on the door. So I push myself up and open it only to be shove with a box.

"Open it. We're going out tonight." Kendall says as he walks out of the room. I sigh and open it. I gasp at what I see… a nice white dress that goes above my knees. It has some gold designs in it. I strip out of my clothes and put it the dress. I walk towards the double door which I assume to be an en suite. I sit and do my hair and make-up. Once I know that I'm done I straighten my clothes and walk out.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I tap my fingers as I wait for the door to open. My dad says that he has a surprise for me. He still doesn't stop sending girl for me to marry. I hear the door knob click and my attention turns towards the door. Allie walks out wearing the dress that shows her curves perfectly. I look down to see that she's bare-footed then I remembered that I forgot to give her the shoes.

"You're bare-footed." I say.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious." She says as she rolls her eyes. I pull out a shoe box and open it. I walk towards her and kneel down.

"May I?" I ask.

"I can do it Mr. Knight." She says as she tries to grab the shoes but I pull it out of her gasp.

"Let me." I say as I gently grab her foot and slide the shoes in.

* * *

"So where are we going?" she asks as she keeps her hands intertwine around mine.

"Olarte's Restaurant." I say. **(A/N: not a real resto.)**

"Isn't that kinda fancy?" she asks.

"Well my dad said that we should go here." I say. When we enter the restaurant, the receptionist smile at us warmly.

"Private room please." I say and the receptionist nods and we follow her. From afar, I can see another person inside. I look at Allie who looks at me with confusion.

"What?" she asks.

"Here take my credit card and wallet." I say as I give her my wallet.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Well you're my wife now. You also have the right of everything that I have." I say.

"Well I'm not gonna abuse it and what am I gonna do with these?" she asks.

"Buy anything you want." I say as I usher her outside.

"Okay! Geez." She says as she walks out of the restaurant.

I walk inside the private room only to see a blonde girl about our age with a smile on her face.

"Uh…Hi?" I ask. "So my dad sent you here?" I ask once I sit down on my seat.

Yup." She says as she smiles at me.

"What's your name then?" I ask.

"Erika Brown." She says. "Your future wife." She says as she gives me a smirk.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

"Erika Brown, you're future wife."

Erika…Erika as in Erika from school? Oh god no! I turn and walk away.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I smile at her and she smiles back.

"But I'm married." I say.

"So?" she asks cockily. I liked that.

"Well I don't want to leave my wife. She's outside waiting for me." I say.

"She's outside?" she asks and I nod.

"I'll call her…" I say. "Allison? Allie? Come in!" I say but no answer. I frown.

"Looks like she's gone." She says as she gives me a seductive look.

I open the door to see no one. I look back at Erika who gives me a suggestive look but I ignore her and run after Allie.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I didn't run that far since my heels are killing me and making me stumble into some coffee shop. _I need coffee in me. _I thought. I walk in and inhale the scent of the brew coffee.

"Hello Ma'am. What can I get you?" he asks.

"I'll get uhh… some Mocha and a blueberry muffin." I say.

"That will be 12.99" he says. I look at the wallet that Kendall gave me and pull out a 13.

"Here." I say and he nods as he hands me my order.

I sit on a chair near the window as I look at the people hustling on the sidewalk getting ready to go home. I sip on my mocha when I notice that it's about to get dark. I immediately finish my mocha which is a bad idea since it's hot. I run out of the shop when I bump into someone.

"Careful." A husky voice says. I look up to see a gorgeous man.

"My muffin!" I say as I kneel down… good think that my muffin isn't upside down.

"What? You're concern about the muffin not your leg? Arm? Or something?" he asks.

"Well I'm hungry so beat it." I say as I walk towards the bus stop and sit on one of the benches. The great looking guy sits beside me and takes a bite from my muffin.

"Hey! Get your own!" I say.

"Nope yours is better." He says as he winks at me.

"Why are you alone in here?" he suddenly asks.

"I ran away…from my problems." I say.

"Well you're too pretty to be wondering around here." He says. "Do you have any boyfriend?" he suddenly asks.

"Uh..No." I say. "I mean yes." I say as I look at the ring on my finger.

"Oh…you're married." He mumbles.

"Yeah…" I trail off.

"Do you love him?" he asks. _Do I LOVE him?_

"I can't talk anything about that to a stranger." I say.

"Well then. Call me if you need someone to talk to." He says as he hands me a calling card. When I look up to say thanks but he's gone.

I look back at the card and flip it.

_James Diamond_

Nice name for a nice looking guy.

"Allie?" I look up to see Kendall looking at me. He's face are red and he's breathing so hard. He pulls me up for a hug, enclosing me with his comfortable hug. I feel my heart pumping out of my chest as I breathe in his familiar scent. When we pull away from our embrace… I look into his eyes…almost similar to the eyes that I was looking a while ago.

_James Diamond and Kendall Knight._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So here's a new chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

"Kendall! Let go of my arm!" I hiss as Kendall pulls me with him in our penthouse.

"What's got into you huh? Why did you disappear from the restaurant?" he asks as he let go of my elbow.

"You told me to buy anything that I want…so I left." I say.

"Bu—but you're not like that?! You're stubborn remember? You don't follow everything that I say!" he says as he paces back and forth as I take a sit on the million dollar leather couch, watching him run his fingers to his hair. "Why did you run off? Do you know how many crazy people are there?" he says as he looks at me. I frown as I look down at my hands. I feel like my dad is scolding me for running away.

"I-I'm sorry okay. When I heard that Erika was inside with you…I felt insecure." I say as I fidget my thumbs.

"What?" he asks.

"I mean look at her… she's drop dead gorgeous. Her life is the same as yours. She's the perfect woman that deserves to be called as Mrs. Knight not me. I mean look at me! I used to wear rags in school! People used to think that I'm a nobody. While Erika…she have everything that she ever wanted. She can even have you." I say. I hear Kendall sighs before taking a seat next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. He kisses the top of my head and we stay like that for God knows how long.

"You don't have to be insecure. You're beautiful." Kendall mumbles.

"Yeah right." I scoff.

"Yeah you are. You even look beautiful in rags." He says as he looks at me.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. See, we're meant to be." He says as he stands up which makes me look at him but he kneels down and lifts my chin to make me look up to him. "You're beautiful…I'm handsome. That's why we're meant to be." He smugly says. I roll my eyes and slap his hand which is still holding my chin.

"Way to kill a moment." I mumble as he laughs.

"Come on lets go to bed." He says as he offers his hands which I gladly take.

* * *

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Pssfft. Beautiful? There's nothing beautiful in here except the shower and that small Jacuzzi behind me but other than that… I see a low class woman. I change into my PJ's before brushing my teeth. I grab the toothpaste and squirt a right amount on the toothbrush. I start brushing my teeth when Kendall barge in the room. He starts to remove his tie and he unbuttons his shirt. I almost swallow my toothpaste when I see his perfect chest. I shake my head as I brush my teeth as harder and faster that I can. I look straight at the mirror and focus on myself but I can see Kendall looking at me intently.

"What?" I ask as I realize that my teeth are clean enough. I spit and rinse my mouth with water before drying my mouth with a towel.

"What are you looking at?" I ask as I point at him with a toothbrush.

"You're using my toothbrush." Kendall says as he grabs the toothbrush and pushes me out of the way.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I slowly make my way to the bedroom. Allie is already on her 'side' of the bed. She's trying to act like she's asleep although I can see that she's breathing dramatically which causes her to give a little snore. Well she doesn't snore. I would have believed her terrible acting only if she stops squinting her eyes every second. I shake my head and stand right in front of her. _Maybe a little show/teasing would work._ I thought.

I slip my shirt off exposing my now bare chest to her and I hear a tiny gasp escapes from her lips. I smirk as I undo my belt and throw it to the other side of the room. I watch her 'sleep'… how long can she keep it? I undo my pants and slip it off leaving me with my boxers. When my hands reach the waistband of my boxers she immediately sits up with her eyes wide open.

"Oh no you don't!" she says as she covers her eyes with her hands. "What the heck? What are you doing?" she asks.

"What? You don't want to have the honeymoon now?" I ask.

"I will not do anything like that…especially to you." She says. I jump into the bed making it move a little as I slip into the covers with my arms above my head which makes my muscles to flex.

"Are you really going to sleep like that?" she asks as she lies down on and look at the ceiling.

"Yup. Why any problem with that?" I ask.

"No." she says as she turns around to the opposite side. "Goodnight." She says.

"Night." I say as I close my eyes.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I turn around to find Kendall's back on me. I look at his back for a second before noticing a tattoo just below the nape of his neck. It's a peace sign with the elements. Hmm…maybe he used to be a hippie.

I can't sleep… I can't sleep knowing that there's a naked –well almost naked- guy sleeping in the same bed with me.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I groan as I reach for my phone only to see that its 6:46 AM. I can't sleep… wanna know why? Because Allie's arm is around me as she nuzzles her face on my armpit. This should be funny but I'm not a morning person so it irritated me. I look at the coffee table and I see Allie's purse… there's a small thing…probably a card that's dangling on the edge of the purse. I grab Allie's arm before sliding out of the bed and grab the bag from the table before taking the thing which I assume is a card.

_James Diamond._

JAMES?!

* * *

I drive my race car around the track as I keep on remembering the card that I saw this morning. It couldn't be… I mean… it can be a coincidence right? I don't know how James found Allie. Maybe I should warn her. I break out of my trance when my race car suddenly smokes. I immediately get out of my car as I throw my helmet on the ground.

"Sir! Are you okay? What happened?" one of my crew asks me.

"Sir?" he repeats. I shake my head before going to the warehouse to grab a Gatorade.

"Kendall?" I hear someone call me. _Speaking of devil._

"I thought I told you to stay away from me James." I hiss as I chug on my Gatorade.

"This is a free country; I can do whatever I want. Cousin." He says. "What happened to your car?" he asks.

"Nothing happened." I hiss.

"Seri-"

"Will you stop asking me what happened? Why are you here? Are you supposed to be in France?" I ask.

"I met Allie." He says, trying to change the subject. "She's a gorgeous woman." He continues. "Nice choice." He says as he gives me a smile.

I come closer but he didn't move. "Stay. Away. From. Her." I say in a dead serious tone.

"What? You wouldn't do that do you? Not after what happened to Jo." He says which makes me freeze at my place. "See cousin, I always get the girl even if I didn't try anything." He says as he pats my back before walking off.

* * *

**OHH! what do you think happened between Kendall, Jo and James? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! NO ghost readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Allison's P.O.V:**

Kendall dropped me off to a beautiful mansion. He said that he can't stay that long since Logan and him have to go golfing. I stand awkwardly in the front door while fidgeting my fingers. I look up at the double doors before pressing the little button. A loud sound rings my ears as a 30-ish woman in a maid uniform opens the double doors. I smile at her before entering. She bows at me before mumbling to follow her. I follow her as she leads me to a hallway before we enter the dining room. She bows at me again before leaving without any word.

I look back at the dining room to see my favorite cake… chocolate cake. I look around before dashing towards the table. I grab a fork and a knife as I cut the delicious cake in front of me. I take a seat at the golden chair before shoving the cake in my mouth. I moan and close my eyes in delight. _This is the best cake ever!_ I take another slice and eat the heavenly pastry.

"Ehem." A rusty voice interrupts me on my cloud nine. I look at my left to see a 60-ish woman. She looks at me with a disapproving look –her hands on her hips and her left foot tapping the polish wooden floor-. I awkwardly smile at her –lips stretch wide showing all of my teeth- then I remember that I just ate a chocolate cake. I quickly close my mouth before running my tongue at my teeth licking them clean. She walks towards me and hands me a beige table napkin. I gladly take it before wiping my face and sure enough a big paste of chocolate ganache is on the napkin.

"Good Morning. I am Ms. Penelope." She says politely as she can. Her British accent stands out.

"Ms.?" I suddenly ask myself but I didn't know that it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes. I'm still a Miss. I was too busy to teach delinquent girls who don't have manners in them. Anyhow. For this week and further, I will be training you for the Grand Ball. Mr. Kendall Knight will be your escort we wi-"

"I have a question or probably questions." I say as I interrupt her. She nods and motions for me to continue. "What is a Grand Ball? Is it like Junior/Senior Promenade? Or like a Homecoming?" I ask.

"Grand Ball is like a Debutante Ball where in all young ladies and gentleman from the rich families are being gathered for presentation. It is to present the young ladies who are eligible to marry an eligible gentleman. Since you're married, this will serve as a presentation. Take note not all of the people here know that you are married to Mr. Kendall Knight." She says in pure British accent.

"When will this Grand Ball be?" I ask.

"New Year's Eve." She says.

"But I'll celebrate Christmas with my parents." I say.

"It's not for me to decide. Ask Mr. Knight, he's the one who organized this. I'm just here to teach you." She says.

"So…what am I going to do in this event?" I ask.

"Everything. Meaning, I'll teach you everything." She says.

* * *

"Come out Carson. I want to see." She demands. I look myself one last time at the mirror before opening the curtains.

"My name is not Carson. It's Allison." I say as I look at her. She rolls her eyes before sighing.

"Just what I thought. You have no sense in fashion. Purple doesn't match with Red. It's too hideous. It's a simple color combination yet you can't think of a proper way to match purple?!" she yells. I'm about to open my mouth to defend myself but she's too scary.

"Stand at the catwalk." She says. I follow her orders and I stand at the end of the catwalk. "Now walk." She demands.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Walk. Don't you know what walk is?" she says. I sigh before walking. "God! Don't you know what proper posture is! Didn't you learn that in high school? Don't slouch, keep your chin up, look everyone in the eye and never walk like there is something in between your thighs." She says. "Here put this on top of your head. Make you it won't fall when you walk." She says as she hands me a thick cook book. I put it on top of my head making sure it doesn't fall before I start walking. "Don't look up! You look like your being possessed. Keep your eyes straight." She says as I comply. Halfway through the catwalk, the book falls. "AGAIN! We won't stop until you reach the end of the catwalk without dropping the book." She says. I sigh. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I enter the mansion without taking a glance at the maid. I walk towards the hallway and sure enough I can hear Allie's whines and the clicking of the heels.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm tired!" Allie's voice says. I quickly burst into the room making the door slam into the wall and look around.

"Stop!" she begs.

I quickly ran towards the center hall and I see Allie on top of the small table with a book on top of her head and she's wearing a four inch heels. Her right leg was hitch upward making her balance herself with her left foot. Her tears are flowing on her face making it look like a waterfalls. Her gaze meets mine and she collapse making her fall hard in the floor. The book slams on her cheek and she cries out of pain.

"I can't do it!" she says as she cries her eyes out.

"You can't? How come Madeline can do it? How come Erika can do it? You're just lazy!" she says. Allie's about to respond when Ms. Penelope turns around completely ignoring the wailing girl on the floor. "Mr. Knight. How are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine." I smile gently at her. She can be mean sometimes but it's her nature. "You know Erika? As in Erika Brown?" I ask.

"Do you know her?" she asks me.

"Yeah. I know her." I say.

"More than know." Allie mumbles. Is she…_jealous?_

"I don't like that. You're married now Mr. Knight." She says.

'How's Allie doing?" I ask completely ignoring her last comment.

"Carson! Stand up!" she says as she shoots a look at Allison. _Carson? _"Put these on." She says as she shoves a shoe box on her chest. Allie opens it and she whines.

"No! The four inch pumps you made me wear is enough!" she says. I look at the box to see a six inch pumps.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

Now I wonder why Ms. Penelope never had a husband… she's too scary. Kendall and I are in the car now preparing to go home after the 12 hours of torture. When Kendall came into the mansion Ms. Penelope was kind enough to stop the lessons, I thought that it was done for the day but NO! She made me read the thick book that she had and it sure gave me a headache.

The drive back home is really quiet. Both Kendall and I are on the other end of the car making sure that there is big space between us. I happily look out the window enjoying the view where people rush to take a cab for them to go home.

"Are you okay?" Kendall's voice suddenly fills the car. I look at him and give him a sleepy smile.

"Hmm?" I ask. I then realize that he's right next to me. The distance between us is really thin and in just one move our face would be crash together. I look into his green eyes when a welcoming smell fills my nostrils. He has a new cologne…his cologne used to be strong…maybe too strong for my liking. But now, it's mild…almost making me hug him and sniff his clothes until the effect of the cologne is gone.

"I ask if you're fine?" he says. I didn't listen to him since I'm too busy watching his lips move as he talks. It makes me want to kiss him and feel those soft lips against mine. I look back into his face…his eyebrows are both raise as he gives me a gentle smile making my knees go weak. _Did he act like he cared? I don't care… I don't have feelings for him. Maybe I'm just tired…really tired._

"I guess you're tired to answer me." He says as he laughs. His breath blows against my lips making them dry. His breath smells like mint which is a good thing or else I would have smack his mouth if it smells something different…like garlic.

"I'm fine. Just go back to your side of the car." I huskily say as I shove him lightly in the arms.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

Allison moodily steps into the house. She looks at me…if looks can kill. She stomps her way through the bathroom. _What the hell? What's up with her? _Maybe she got mad at me for leaving her at the mansion. I wouldn't blame her; Ms. Penelope is a hard work.

I decide to follow her to the bathroom to ask what the problem is when something amusing happens.

"What are you doing?" I say. Allison's eyes opens widely as he looks at me. She looks at the bottle of cologne in her hands then back at me.

"N-No-Nothing." She says as she pulls the bottle away from her chest before putting the cap back on and putting it to the counter near the sink. She looks at me shyly. Well she didn't really look at me. She just turns around to face me but her gaze is on the floor. I can see her blush creeps on her cheeks. She's too cute.

"It's not nothing. It looks like you're about to spray my new cologne." I say as I smirk at her even though she can't see it. I like her discomfort; it makes her embarrass herself sometimes.

"Just ah…I uha... I kinda… I like it." She shutters as she looks at me with complete horror and discomfort in her eyes. She looks so fragile, so delicate. It makes me want to take care of her and make sure that she won't break. That's why I need her to stay away from James as much as possible.

I lean in as I brush my thumb to her pink cheek. I slowly caress her face as my gaze turns to her lips. It's slightly parted and I can smell her citrus breath. I slowly stop midway as I look up. Her eyes are close almost like waiting for me to kiss her. _I don't like her remember? I didn't even like this whole marriage thing. We didn't like this. She didn't change her feeling about me right? We still hate each other? I still hate her?_

I pull away before something happens. I grab my cologne before walking out.

"When you want my stuff. Ask next time." I say as I close he bathroom door.

* * *

"You need to rest Mr. Knight." One of my crew says as I pull my helmet off.

"I need to practice. I have a race to perfect and please stop calling me Mr. Knight. I'm not my father." I say as I give him my helmet.

"Oh and Mr. Diamond is here to see you." He says as he gives me a small smile before walking off.

"Sup Kendall." James says as he leans in one of the posts.

"What?" I ask as I sit on the cooler.

"How's Allie?" he asks as if nothing is happening. That brings me back to my senses as I stand up and march towards him bring his collar and round them on my fist.

"What did you do?" I ask as I see him smirk at me.

"You care about her." He says as he lets out a small laugh while shaking his head. "Did the deal won't be a deal anymore since you fall for her now? Dang it, I'm about to make a move on her." He says in a teasing tone.

I let go off him and he arrange his collar. "You know nothing about love James. All you knew is to screw girls then throw them into the trash." I say.

'Isn't that the exact thing you did to Jo?" he asks.

"I didn't do anything to hurt Jo. She's the one who hurt me. You knew that James. In fact you're the one who planned it and it still makes me sick every time I look at you." I say.

"Don't be like that cousin. It's not my fault that your dad doesn't approve Jo. Remember she made you choose. Her or your dad and you're so stupid to choose your dad and now you're mad since she clanged to me. It's not my fault it's yours." He says casually. "I know about love since your dad loves me as his own son. Unlike you, you're his own son yet he seems so distant to you. Well maybe he knew that you're still seeing your mom even though he forbidden you." He says. I punch him on the face.

"Don't hit me. Or else this is going to your school profile." He says. Yup, car racing is my other class. It may not be in school but someone is taking notes and giving it to the principal. Every move I make is being written down. I don't even know who the guy is but I must be aware.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm your new classmate. I'll also be going to the Grand Ball." He says. "I'm joining your class. This is gonna be fun." He says.

"Fuck off." I hiss.

"No can do cousin." He says a he pats my shoulder. I coldly shove it and he chuckles. "See you at the Grand Ball. I'm sure Allie would be happy to see me than you." He says as he turns around then leaves.

_I'm gonna destroy you James Diamond. I'm gonna make you go and rot to hell._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know I haven't updated! SO here it is actually. REVIEW PLEASE…**

**Oh! I'm also gonna stop When I Was Your Man for a while since my idea was all messed up. I'm also gonna start a new story! It's a James/Logan fiction –I know it's a big shock that it wasn't Kendall. I probably think that you guys are so bored reading my Kendall fiction so why not try the other members- It's not a Jagan so yeah… Give me a nice name for a girl who can be used as a male name –and no, Alex is too common- sorry if I'm picky! (Just PM me about that) Don't worry Carlos and Kendall are gonna be in my new story. Let me know what you guys think! Love you all…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Allison's P.O.V:**

"Okay. You're four minutes late." Ms. Penelope says. "There's no surprise there." She murmurs. "Let's get you going, the Ball will starts at 10 PM sharp and it's already 6 PM. Good thing that we get you to the spa yesterday or else you're gonna be late for the ball." She says as she drags me inside a room.

Hair spray fills the air as I look around. There's a big mirror and a long table full of make-up. The $100,000 worth of dress was hanging on the wall with the $30,000 worth of pumps. Want to know how I know the price? Let's just say that Ms. Penelope rub it in my face. She said that I should take care of it even though it's gonna be mine.

"Get her ready." She says to the guy who is sitting on a chair near the table of make-up.

"VWell. Let's get started." The dude with a French accent says as he drags me by the arm and tosses me into the chair. He spins the chair which makes me dizzy yet I manage to laugh.

"Vous aimez ça?" he asks. I look at him with a confuse look. He laughs and mess my hair which makes me giggle.

"I ask if you like that?" he says in pure English.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Me spinning your chair." He says. I nod and he laughs. "VWell. As much as I love what we're doing. We need to start vworking." He says. He holds a brush before brushing it across my face. "Keep your eyes close, mademoiselle. I vwanted it as a surprise." He says. I close my eyes and let him do the trick.

* * *

"Carson. Kendall called. He asked if you're alright and I said you're fine. He sounded so worried." Ms. Penelope says as she gives me a gentle smile. I didn't know she can do that.

"He called?" I ask. Right now the lady with a lip piercing places the final touch for my hair.

"Yeah. He said that he'll be waiting for you at the mansion." She says.

"All done." The lady says. I get up and thank her before going to another room where my dress is.

"Come on. We don't have that much time." She says. I walk faster until we reach the room. I take off my clothes before Ms. Penelope tells me to turn around. She puts on the corset before pulling it really tight. I cry out of pain as she keeps on pulling tighter.

"Mademoiselle Allison. Mr. Kendall Knight called again." The maid says.

"Kendall called again?" I ask as I let out a groan.

"What did he said." I ask.

"He's looking for you." She says.

"Tell him we'll be there any minute." Ms. Penelope says as she pulls the corset tighter. "Breath in Allison. We won't finish soon if you won't inhale." She says. I nod before inhaling a lot of hair. I hear some twisting before Ms. Penelope pats my bum. "All done." She says.

"Lift your arms Madame." Another helper says. I lift my arms as she slides my dress. It's a cream with light pink color. It reaches just above my knees. Good thing Ms. Penelope gave me an appointment to Brazilian Waxing. Let me tell you it still hurt down there.

"You look beautiful, Madame." The helper says as she zips my dress. I turn around and give her a smile.

"Thank you." I say. I slip on my heels making me hold into her. She gently holds my hand before kneeling down to adjust my straps.

"Just like a princess." She murmurs. I smile and hug her which makes her freeze into her place. Soon she put her arms around me and gives me a little squeeze. I whisper a 'thank you' before pulling away.

"She does look like a princess but the question is…will she act like a princess." Ms. Penelope says as she enters the room. She wears an elegant red evening gown and her hair is style into a ballerina bun. Her make-up is mild but what stand out the most are her red lips.

"I'll try to remember your teachings." I say as I give her a small nod.

"Don't try. Do it. I don't want people to think that my knowledge about perfection is turning to a disaster." She says. She extends her hands before looking at me. "Let's go. They're waiting for us." She says. I grab her hands and we both walk out of her mansion. We slide into the limousine before the chauffeur closes the door.

"Where to Madame?" he asks Ms. Penelope.

"To my mansion." She says. The chauffeur nods before driving off. I look at her in awe.

"You have another mansion?!" I squeak as I bounce up and down to my seat. "That is so cool.' I say.

"Yes I have another mansion." She says as she looks at me. "STOP BOUNCING!" she yells. I immediately stop bouncing before looking at the window. "Don't slouch." She says. I regain my posture before looking at her and she smiles. "Good." She says.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Oh shit." I hear Logan mumbles behind me. I turn to look at him and raise my brow. "Who's that goddess?" he asks as he points into the crowd. I turn around and follow his finger. Allison.

"Allison." I say but I remember what Ms. Penelope said. "Carson Knight." I say coldly.

"Wow. I wonder if she'll have interest in me." He says completely ignoring the 'Knight' part. I look down at my sparkling wine before I decide to walk off.

"Wait!" Logan says as he slams his hand on my chest. "She's looking at me…She's looking at me!" he says as a creepy smile appears on his face. "She's walking this way! Do I look good?" he asks me.

"You look like a butt." I say.

"That's good enough." He says. I look up to see Allison not that far away from us. She smiles at me but Logan thought she's smiling at him.

"Hi…how are you?" her angelic voice says.

"I'm doing awesome." Logan says. What an idiot.

"Oh…uh… Hi and good to know." She says as she smiles sweetly at him. Logan begins to punch my arm which earns an amused look at us.

"She likes me." He whispers but he didn't know that it's loud enough for her to hear.

"Ms. Penelope is looking for you." She says to me trying not to laugh. God, she thinks that I'm hanging out with some guy who acts like a giggly cheerleader who just saw the famous person at school.

"I'm coming." I say coldly which earns a worry and confuse look on her face. I pass my wine to Logan before Allison and I walk of. I look at Allison again who have a hurt expression now. Guilt wash over me but I manage to ignore it. When I can see Ms. Penelope look in our direction, I slip my arms into Allison's waist and pull her close to me. She looks up with shock and hope in her eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I ask.

"Yes but I want to talk to you alone." She says. Allison quickly pulls away while I reluctantly remove my arms from her waist. Allison walks off disappearing into the crowd. I follow Ms. Penelope to her work room so we can have our talk.

"Did something happen in her lessons?" I ask.

"No. she did great but I'm here to let you know that your dad won't be coming." She says.

"Wow. That's shocking." I say.

"I know. Maybe the ball reminds him of how he met your mom." She says. Ms. Penelope also trained my mom before.

"I wouldn't know. He's hard to read." I say.

"Just like you." She says. I look at her with a look that says 'go on'. "You're too hard to read. You have the same expression every time but I think you're getting a little soft." She says.

"What do you mean soft?" I ask.

"Don't deny that you have an effect on Allison. I can see your worries when you saw her standing on a small coffee table. You looked like you wanted to strangle me right there." She says.

"I did not." I lie.

"Sure thing kiddo. Now go out there before someone catches your girl." She says. I nod before leaving the room.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

Erika Brown. She walks into the Ball room with grace that can make you think that you're in the old century where all girls are still virgins until they hit marriage. She looks elegant in her black vintage dress. The entire guys stop whenever she passes by to take a good look.

"Hello beautiful." Someone says from behind. I turn around to see James.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I give him a small smile. He gives me a glass of white wine but I just look at him. "I don't drink." I say. Well I only drink once and I swear not to drink again even if it's a wine.

"Don't worry. It's apple cider." He says. I smile before grabbing the glass from him and I take a sip.

"Now to answer your question. I'm here to talk to the most beautiful girl in the room." He says as he smiles at me. I feel heat creeps onto my cheeks as I look down at my apple cider.

"Well she's out there." I say as I point at Erika.

"No I'm looking at her right now." He says as he lifts my chin to make me look at his face…handsome face.

"You never call me." He says as he removes his hands on my chin.

"You're Kendall's cousin." I say as I sip my drink.

"That's true but I came here because you look kind of depressed." He says. I look at him but my gaze turn directly to the other corner. James look around to follow my gaze until it stops to Kendall with some girls around him and goggling at him…including Erika.

"Jealous?" James asks.

"No. why would I be jealous?" I ask.

"Well first of all you guys are married." He says.

"I'm no-"I say but he cut me off.

"Right I forgot you told me that you don't love him." He says. "You do know that he likes you." He says.

"No he's not." I say.

"Yeah he is. Haven't you seen all the guys who glance at you and look at you dreamingly? You may not know but Kendall is giving them death glares." He says.

"You're lying and I don't like people who lies." I say.

"I'm not lying. Look around you woman!" he says. I turn around to face the crowd and about half of the dudes quickly look away.

"You're beautiful and guys around here don't want to be friends with you…they want more." He says.

"Will you stop that?" I say.

"Aww… I'm making you blush." He says as he pinches my cheeks.

"OWW!" I yelp. "Dude! Not cool." I say.

"Get away from her before I put my fist into your throat." Kendall's voice interrupts us. James let go of my cheek as I rub them to ease the pain.

"Well cousin. I'm just chatting with the most beautiful girl here in the Ball room." He says.

"Go away James. No one wants you here." Kendall says.

"Okay…geez. You make me feel so unwanted." He says as he walks away. I turn around and glare at Kendall.

"What?" he asks.

"Go to James and say you're sorry for acting like an ass." I say. Kendall looks at me for a second before he laughs.

"Yeah I won't." he says.

"Do it or I'll…I'll never forgive you." I say as I cross my arms. Kendall's laugh dies down and he gives me a soft look.

"It's not my fault that you like my cologne but fine if that's so important to you then I will." He says as he walks off.

"Hi are you Kendall's wife?" someone asks form behind me. I turn around to see an Asian girl.

"Yeah…" I slowly say.

"OMG! Is he good in bed?" she asks.

'NO! I mean I do-don't know." I say.

"Woah wait… don't tell me that you guys didn't do it yet?" she asks.

"Oh she does it. Every day." Erika's squeaking voice says. "She's like a walking strip club. Haven't you seen the way she flirted with James a while ago?" she asks the Asian girl.

"But aren't they cousin?" the Asian girl asks.

"She's such a slut. I wonder what Kendall saw in her? Maybe she threw herself at him and threatened to kill herself if Kendall rejects her. _Desperate._" She says as she sips on her wine.

"I don't care what you think. You're just jealous that Kendall saw me first." I say in a bitchy tone.

"Don't even go there rat. You don't know what I can do to you." She says.

"Oh I'm not afraid actually because I know how much you love your perfect manicured nails. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be looking for my husband to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I say and I smile sweetly at them before bumping to Erika to add some drama on my exit.

"Oh no you don't." Erika says as she harshly grasps my right hand. She harshly turns me around before slapping me. I quickly pull out of her gasp before lifting my hand to my now aching cheek.

"Dude!" I whisper/hiss. I don't want Ms. Penelope barging here to say that I'm a disgrace.

"Make that as a warning. Is that the way your parents thought you? Oh, of course, they're poor and all they care about is to get money from the Knights." She says. The Asian girl gasps as I slap Erika.

"Make that as a warning." I say. "No one insults my family." I say as I turn around to see Ms. Penelope shaking her head in dismay.

"I don't want this kind of attitude." She says. "This is a warning girls. If I ever see you two trying to start a cat fight both of you have to go home early." She says before walking off. I can feel my tears building up on my eyes. I walk away and head towards the girls restroom.

"You shouldn't let Erika's words get into you." Someone says. I look up at the mirror to see the Asian girl.

"I know. It's just about my parents." I say.

"I don't believe in her. She looks a slut than you. In fact you look like a shy girl." She says. "I'm Toni by the way." She says as she extends her hand. I shake it before giving her a small smile.

"I have to go now." She says. "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay." She says. I nod and I watch her as she disappear from the room. I sigh as I look back at the mirror. I shake my head before washing my hands. _Oh shit. _The ring… it's gone!

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Hey." I say. James turns around and looks at me oddly. "What?" I ask.

"Why aren't you shouting at me like you used to?" he asks as he eyes me up and down with suspicion.

"Well I promised Allie that I won't do anything bad to you." I say. "I'm here to say sorry for being a jerk a while ago." I add.

"Are you apologizing? What happened to the cold hearted Kendall?" he asks.

"Dude just shut up and accept my apology." I say.

"Okay." He says. I look up at him and raise my brow. He forgives me that easily? Wow.

* * *

**James's P.O.V:**

I watch as I see Kendall turn and walk away. An evil smile appears on my face.

If Allie was the reason why Kendall came up to say sorry. Then Allie would be a good excuse to get whatever I want. But the first thing that I'll do is to make him suffer by being friends with Allie. I will make sure he'll lose everything that he cares about.

I'll make Allie mine.

* * *

**So there it is… So the next chapter would be about the New Year's Eve. I know I've been doing a lot of time skip… sorry. REVIEW!**

**OH! I don't know how to speak French...I just google translate it so if there's a problem I'm so sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I quietly open the front door hoping that Kendall is still asleep at this moment. I close the door silently and let out a small sigh. I turn around to see Kendall sitting in one of the sofa with his elbows on his knees as he looks at m intently.

"K-Kendall…You're awake?" I ask.

"Where did you go?" he asks.

"Out." I say as I fidget my fingers together making my flats let a clicking sound.

"Were. Did. You. Go?" he says and I notice his hands turning into a ball of fist.

"Out to the mall." I say.

"You didn't come home." He points out. I sigh as I sit on the chair facing him. "Tell me or I'll force you." He says.

"I went out with James last night. We went window shopping and he dropped me off to my parent's house." I say. Kendall chuckles dryly before standing up and walking towards me.

"Why didn't you want me to go out and window shop with you?" he asks.

"Well you never care." I mumble.

"What if I care? What if James does something to you!" he says.

"James won't do that! He's a nice guy! You're the bad guy here Kendall." I say. Kendall pulls me up and stares at me intently. He lowers his head before kissing a spot on my neck making my knees goes weak.

"If you ever run away again… that won't be the only thing that I'll do." He whispers as he nibbles my earlobe before letting go.

Now I want to run away more.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Hey." I say as I nod at Allie who just walks in the kitchen. She glares at me before sitting at the farthest stool in the kitchen. I think that she's still mad at me for what happened yesterday but I know that she enjoyed it as much as I do.

"Morning Clara." She warmly say to the maid ho's currently making my morning coffee. The maid gives me my coffee and I take a sip. My eyes widen before spitting the black substance.

"What the heck is that?" I ask. The maid jumps and looks at me with a horrified look. "Didn't the head chef thought you how to make **my **coffee?" I yell at her. "What kind of person are you?! Taking simple instructions that you can't even do?!" I say.

"KENDALL!" Allie shouts making me jump. I look at her and she narrows her eyes at me. "Apologize." She demands.

"NO! I'll not apologize. It's her fucking fault she's stupid to make my coffee in a wrong way." I say.

"Apologize." She emphasizes every letter in the word especially the 'ize' one.

"No!" I say. I'm Kendall Knight! I don't apologize.

"Do it!" she says. I look at her face and try hard not to laugh since she's trying to look like a mad woman but she looks like a cute little kitten that's ready to go potty.

'No." I say as I cross my arms.

"NOW!" she says. We glare at each other before I give in.

"Sorry!" I mumble.

"Properly." She says as she smacks me at the back of my head. Wow she did learn a lot of things from Ms. Penelope.

"I'm sorry." I say. "Can I go now?" I ask her.

"Of course." She says. I turn around and stomping off like a five year old who didn't get what he wants.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

When Kendall leaved, Clara suddenly laughs while shaking her head from side to side.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I've never seen Mr. Knight act like that. He acts like a kid." She says. "No one ever control him like that not even his mother or his dad." She says. "He's too cute. He acts like a kid whenever you're around. He follows you with just one word from your mouth. It's priceless. Really." She adds.

"Well someone has to right?" I ask and she nods.

"You two make a cute and perfect couple. I can see how much he really loves you." She says as she looks at me adoringly. "Mr. Knight finally found the right girl for him." She says.

"Right…" I slowly say as I look back at the door where Kendall left. "Next time, if Kendall does that to you again. You have to stick up for yourself. Especially when I'm not around." I say.

"I can't. I don't want him to fire me." She says.

"No he won't and I guarantee it. If he ever say that you're fired just call me and I'll talk to him." I say as I pat her shoulder.

* * *

First day of school…yay! SARCASM! I look at my uniform which is hanging at the back of the bathroom door. I look at it like it was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I hate it, it's in skirt but the disgusting thing is that it's incredibly short like –if you bend down, the guy behind you will get a glimpse…no wait… a full view of your panty clad butt-. I don't want to wear this; I can handle skirts but not this short! I decide to ask Kendall if I can change my uniform into a decent one.

I open the bathroom door and shut it again. My cheeks are flush and I place a hand on my heart.

I just saw Kendall…semi-naked. Suddenly the door opens and Kendall walks in without anything but a boxer briefs.

"Can you go out? I want to take a shower…unless you wanted to join me my wife?" he teases as he wiggles his enormous eyebrows. I didn't say anything so he decides to come closer. He put his right arm on the door trapping me. He leans in and blows the inside of my ear. Shiver runs down to my spine down to my core. I can feel Kendall's breathing on my neck. He slightly kisses it before pulling away.

"You might want to change while I take a shower or else I'll yank that short towel off of you." He says as he taps the end of the towel which is right above my core. I slap his hands right away before grabbing the uniform form the door and leave the bathroom so he can take a shower.

"We'll leave in 30 minutes!" he yells as he closes the door.

* * *

Kendall enters the car and closes the door with a loud thud. The driver quickly starts the car before driving off. I look at Kendall and he looks at me weirdly.

"What? He asks as he pats his face. "Do I have toothpaste on my face?" he asks. I shake my head 'no'.

"Why is your hair wet?" I ask.

"Because I took a shower?" he asks back.

"Aren't you going to dry it?" I ask. "It's dripping wet. It will ruin your uniform plus… you'll get cold." I say as I exaggerate the letter 's' in the word plus.

"No. it will dry and I won't catch a cold." He says. I try to touch his wet hair but he swats my hand.

"What are you doing?" he asks looking at me with bewilderment.

"I'll dry it off before you get sick!" I say as I rub his head to dry his hair.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks as he swats my hands. "Get your hand away from me weirdo!" he says as he keeps on slapping my hands.

"Shut up or you'll get sick!" I say.

"I told you to stop doing that. I'm fi-"he stops when he grabs my hand and sees that there's no ring. "Where's the ring?" he asks.

"It's in the bedroom duh? I don't want it to wear to school. I don't want to have some special treatment since I'm your wife." I say. Kendall looks at me before letting go of my hand.

"Right." He says sarcastically. I sigh before I mess his hair up again.

"Hey!" he says. This time he's laughing.

"Shut up!" I say.

"Thanks for caring Allie." Kendall suddenly says as he looks at me softly. I can feel my heart beats faster than yesterday.

"Yeah. I just don't want your germs spreading to me." I say as I mess his hair one last time.

"Whatever you say Allie. I know you care. I know you secretly love me." He says.

"How come you know that I love you if it's secretly?" I ask and Kendall tries to talk but ended up glaring at me.

* * *

Kendall and I enter the university even though it looks like a hotel. This is the most prestigious school that I've been to and I'm not gonna lie that the school is great…except for the uniform.

"Yow Kendall! How was your weekend man?" someone asks. Kendall and I turn around to see Kendall's best friend. I think his name is Logan…so why not try right?

"Hi Logan." I say. Logan turns to me and gives me a smile before turning back to Kendall but he looks back at me. He gapes when he notices that I was the one who greet him. His eyes easily lands on my chest. I know that the V neckline is to low making me look like a prostitute.

"Hi-hi Carson." He says as he scratches the back of his head. "You're in this school?" he asks.

"Yup. I just transferred in." I say excitedly.

"That's um…that's great!" he nervously says. Why was he nervous?

"Logan let's go." Kendall says making Logan snap out of his world. "Leave Carson alone. We need to go to class." Kendall says. And with that…they leave.

I sigh as I tighten my hold to my backpack strap before turning around only to smash into someone. I look up to see another gorgeous guy that I haven't met but the face looks familiar.

"Hi. I'm Jett." He says as he holds out his hand. I gently shake it and he smiles at me.

"I'm Allison." I say.

"Nice to meet you Allison. Are you okay though?" he asks and all I could do is nod. Let's just say I'm still starstruck.

"Well good to know. So I have to get going. I don't want to be late for class… I'll see you around Allison." He says as he smiles at me before walking away.

"Oh. I'll see you around for sure." I mumble before heading to my class.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

All the way to the field, Logan won't stop babbling about Allie. It's Allie this, Allie that. Ugh! It's sickening.

"I can't believe that she's the new student!" Logan says before he let out a loud and weird laugh. "It's so cool." He says. We reach the field –which is filled with horny school girls-. They all look at us and they give a flirty wave, all I could give is a smile while Logan doesn't even realize that girls are ogling at him since he's too busy stating the fact that Allie is now studying here.

I look back at the girls. Different faces, different bodies, different shape of butts, different set of boobs but it all says one thing. **FAKE**. They're all Barbie dolls means that they're all made out of plastic, silicon and injections. They're pretty, yes but they're not natural and original as Allie. I shake my head when I thought about Allie.

"She's your wife." Logan says. I turn my attention to him. "That means I can't go after her. Since you're my best friend and she's married to you. She's really pretty." He says dreamingly. "I know you two love each other so I'll stop myself by getting laid with these willing ladies." He says.

"I don't love her. We don't love each other." I say. Logan looks at me with a stupid look.

"But you two are married. You're supposed to love each other to be married right?" he asks.

"Well let's just say that I got tired of my dad giving me blind dates so he said that I should find my own girl for me to marry so I can't be the next chairman of the business since I'm too young dude." I say.

"Bu-but… is it like the rumors that happened between you and that blonde model?" he asks and I nod.

"So… you don't care about Allie right?" Logan asks and I nod. "So can I have her?" he asks looking at me hopefully.

"Who Allie?" I ask and he nod enthusiastically. "Of course you can have her. I don't care." I say as I clench my fists before smiling sweetly at Logan.

* * *

**Allison's P.O.V:**

I'm sitting in the cafeteria as I play with my sandwich. Someone suddenly sits beside me and I turn to see Jett.

"So… _Allierosie._ How are you?" he asks. I almost choke my pineapple juice that I'm currently drinking. I look at Jett with a shock expression.

"Where did you get that nickname? I haven't heard that for many years." I say.

"Oh come on Allierosie. You don't remember me?" he asks.

"You're Jett." I slowly say and that's when it hit me. "You're **Jett.** The guy who saved me from the monkey bars when I was five?" I ask and he nods. "Wow. You…you've change? A lot." I say.

"I would say the same thing to you." He says.

"So how's your mom?" I ask.

"Still the same…but he gets a little hyper every time your mom calls her." He says.

"My mom still have connections with your family?" I ask and he nods. "Maybe we should hang out sometime." I say.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says.

"So… how come the popular crowd are up there?" I ask as I point at the second floor of the cafeteria.

"They want to see the 'delinquents' make fun of themselves." He says.

"So why aren't you up there? I mean you're good looking. You're rich." I say.

"I'm not rich. I'm on scholarship." He mumbles.

"I thought your mom married a rich man?" I ask.

"Yeah but he discovered the world of gambling." He says.

"I'm so sorry." I say as I put a hand on his shoulder. He grabs it and squeezes it.

"Now why are you here?" he asks me. I gulp before drinking more of my juice.

"I got married." I blurt out.

"So the newspaper said something true this time." He says. "He's a lucky man." He adds.

"But he's a jerk." I say which makes Jett laugh.

* * *

**SO…I've updated! I'll be back soon! REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay…so here I am again! College sucks especially if your classmates are 'beautiful' and snobbish. Oh and if you guys are wondering why am I still in school… well that's because I'm studying in the Philippines. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Allie's P.O.V:**

"No way?!" Jett says as he looks at me with disbelieve.

"Yeah. It's true!" I say as I laugh at his expression.

"He believed in that?" he asks and I nod. "Wow. I never thought Kendall would believe that you forgot to wear your ring even though it's really missing." He says. I chuckle silently before locking my gaze at the door.

"Are you alright?" Jett asks. I nod slowly before looking at him and give him a tight smile. "No you're not. Tell me." He says.

"I don't know what Kendall might do if I told him I lost it." I say. Jett gives me a sympathy look and open his mouth to speak but the door burst open making him look at the direction of the door. My eyes widen when I see James trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Ma'am." James says as the teacher gives him a pointed look "I can't find my way here. The lady that I've asked gave me the wrong direction." He says. The teacher's eyes soften as she looks around the room.

"Just don't do it again." She says as she stands up. "Go sit at some vacant seats there. We'll begin the class." She says. I turn around to see if there is some vacant seat and the vacant seat is just right next to me. Of course. When James starts to walk like a supermodel a lot of whispers and gasps fill the room.

"Oh god! Is that James Diamond?!"

"Dude! I thought he's studying abroad?"

"Does Kendall know he's here?"

"He's so hot! I call dibs!"

James looks around and when his eyes flash to the empty seat, his gaze slowly turns towards me. I look around to see if he is looking at someone but when I see him smiling like an idiot that's when I know he's really looking at me.

"ALLIE!" he shouts as he waves his hands like a freaking fan girl. The whispers stops and I freeze on my seat. I can feel everyone looking at me as a blush creeps on my cheeks. James eagerly walks towards me like I'm his freaking mom and he is my freaking son who just got home from school.

"You know this guy?" Jett whispers at me. I'm about to answer his question when a beaming James comes into view.

"Hi 'sister'-in-law." He says as he puts an air quotes in the word sister since Kendall is not his brother after all. He throws his bag and carefully sits on the chair before looking at me with a smirk. The famous smirk that even Kendall can pull. I guess it runs in the blood.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

My phone's ringtone blasts all over the room which makes the teacher to stop talking and glare at my direction.

"Is there a problem sir?" I ask innocently.

"No…I thought I just heard a phone ring but I guess I was just imagining.' He says as he quickly turns around and continues to discus.

I open my phone and see a message from one of the guys in Allie's class.

_James is back…and he's talking to Allison._

I immediately stand up making me knock my chair and land on the ground with a loud thud. The whole class looks at me as I march out of the room. My hands turn to fists as I come closer to Allie's class. That son of a bitch can't understand to stay away from Allie.

* * *

**Allie's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe you're here…in this school." I say as I clutch on my folder to my chest trying to block the view from the guy in the hallway. I admit that the uniform is too slutty.

Class just ended and James offers me to help him to be familiarize with the school…and let me tell you it was a long conversation since I'm also new here.

"Didn't Kendall tell you?" he asks. A lot of people give us second glances before going to their next class. God…tomorrow I'll be the new slut for knowing Kendall and James…oh add Logan in the list too.

"No…we don't talk about…important things like this." I say.

"So you two don't talk to each other?" he asks.

"No…we talk to each other." I defend.

"Well what is his favorites then." He challenges.

"Umm…he likes coffee…and puppies." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Bull. Everyone loves coffee and puppies." He says. "You married a tool…come on." He says.

"You think he's a tool too?" I smirk.

"Everyone knows what Kendall is… Mr. Cool Guy, Mr. Sassy Pants, Mr. Delinquent oh and for the vocabulary of girls… Mr. Sex God." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I laugh and shake my head before shoving him…well trying to shove him.

"Sassy Pants?" I ask.

"Well his friend Logan started it first. So have you consummated marriage?" he asks.

"Can you use the language that I know?" I ask.

"Did you guys have sex?" he asks.

"What!" I blurt, feeling my cheeks redden at the sudden question. "NO! Of course we haven't! James!" I yell as I stomp my feet on the ground like a kid being mock by her kiddy crush.

"Cute. You're too cute Allie." James says as he pinches my cheeks and makes a googly sound.

"Stop." I whine. James gives my cheeks one last squeeze before pulling away.

"I have something that might be yours." He says as he search in his pockets. "Here." He says as he hands me my wedding ring.

I gasp and reach out to grab it but he pulls it out of my reach.

"I found it in the middle of the ballroom floor during the Grand Ball." He says.

"I know." I say as I jump trying to catch the ring but no luck. "Can I have it back!" I say as I jump really high, that's when I realize I'm in a skimpy uniform.

"You seem too desperate to have this ring back." He says as he holds it higher.

"I'm not! I ugh…" I stop talking. I'm really desperate to get that ring especially when James has it. I don't want Kendall to be mad at me again. He'll be furious once he found out the ring is really lost and James found it.

"Tell you what." James whispers huskily. I freeze in my place. I start fidgeting my finger… the way Kendall does that it sends me chills down to my spine. I admit James voice right now gives me chills but not in a good way. The way Kendall does it…it makes me excited but when James does it…it terrifies me. I know Kendall is in control but I'm afraid of what James might do. I look at his eyes… instantly missing the green orbs that I used to hate…those green orbs that are full of cockiness yet caring and soft. James eyes are demanding and dominant. "If you'll kiss me…I'll give you your ring back." I gasp and look at him.

"Did you want your ring back?" he asks. I jump, trying to catch the ring but James arm found its way around my waist before pulling me close.

"Kiss me Allie." He softly says. His voice can soothing and thrusting but the way his eyes darken gives me the wrong idea but I seriously need that ring right now before Kendall found out it's with James.

I sigh before closing my eyes and leaning in…

I slap him before grabbing his arms and grab my ring. I proudly slip it on and kiss it…doing a happy dance on my head. I look at the surprise James.

"Do you really think that I'll kiss you?" I ask before walking away with a proud smile.

That was close…

* * *

**James' P.O.V:**

I look at Allie as she walks away with proudness all over her. When she was out of the view, I laugh. Really cute Allie… you make me like you more.

I turn around to see Kendall with a hurt expression. I hide my surprise and give him a best smile.

"Please James…don't do this to me." He pleases.

"I want you to feel what I feel… you take everything away from me Kendall." I say.

"EVERYTHING!" Kendall shouts. "You had everything! A non-biological father that loves you! You have the money! You have the company! You even have Jo!" he yells.

"But you have more." I simply say.

"How come I have more?" he asks. "My father hates me! My life is in control! I can't enjoy it! And those money doesn't mean anything!" he says.

"So you'll give me your company?" I ask. Kendall is about to speak when I cut him off. "Even if you said yes I wouldn't accept it. Taking Allie away from you is so much fun than taking the company away from you. She's a complete package…not to mention she's like a walking sex goddess. It's kinda surprising on how you can refrain yourself from making a move on her. If I was you, I'd already tap that and I won't get bored…she's feisty. You don't know what I'll do Kendall…it might be worse…worse than what I did with you and Jo."

"Please James. Don't" his voice pleases but his face in demanding.

"You're in love Kendall." I say. "Open your eyes man…if you don't you won't even know she's gone. We both go for the same girl again Kendall…this time, let Allie choose and may the best man win." I say.

To my surprise, Kendall smirks.

"Sure. We'll let Allie choose." He says as he turns around and walks away with his hands both on his jean pocket.

* * *

**Did you guys like it! REVIEW! sorry for the wrong grammars/tenses... i'll work on it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Allie's P.O.V:**

FOOD.

That's the only thing that popped in my mind when we entered this beautiful cafeteria. From green to brown, everything is there! Good thing I have money –or should I say Kendall's money- to spend it with. Jett's looking at me weirdly as I spoon a large amount of mac and cheese on my plate I look at him then to his tray, he only has a slice of cheeseburger and a rootbeer. Well it looks like he's the girl one and I'm the guy. I look down at my tray and there's a strawberry milkshake, cheeseburger, fries, mac and cheese and vanilla ice cream.

"You're a tiny girl, how can you eat all of that?" Jett asks as we seat on one of the available places in the cafeteria.

"I'm a girl and I have needs." I say as I point at my tray of food.

"Some girls say those lines once they're going to break up with the dude." He says but I just shrug before removing the wrapper of the burger and take a huge bite.

"You act like someone is going to steal your food." Jett says as he takes a fry before dipping it to the ketchup.

"You're just jealous that I don't have a big appetite like you." I say as I grab three fries before dipping them to my milkshake.

"That's attractive." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes before popping the fries on my mouth at the same time.

"Allison?" someone asks. I turn around to see Logan with a dreamy look.

"Uhh…Yes Logan?" I ask as I put my burger down slowly.

"Well…" he says as he scratches the back of his neck as a blush slowly appears on his cheeks…Cute. "Kendall was actually looking…for you. He said…he wanted to… say something."

I glance back to Jett who's looking anywhere but me. "Uhh…Can you tell him I'm busy." I say as I look back to Logan.

"He says it's urgent." He says.

"I don't care!" I snap. "If he wants to tell me something then he should come here personally." I say as I give Logan a death glare. I glance at Jett who's now wearing a smirk on his face.

"Bu-but he said he wa-wanted to talk." He says.

"Then let him come here!" I say. Logan runs away…probably to Kendall. I look back at Jett who's chuckling by himself.

"Kids these days." I mutter which makes Jett to laugh harder. I join him at his laughing fest when I feel two arms around me and I'm being lift off of my chair.

"Sorry Allie. You should have agreed with Kendall and Logan a while ago." Someone says.

"Who are you!" I say as I squirm.

"Carlos Garcia. Please to meet you…finally." He adds.

"Finally? What do you mean by finally?" I ask. He says nothing as we continue to walk – or as he continue to walk-.

"Why does Kendall need to talk to me?" I ask as we continue our journey to God knows where.

"About earlier today." He says.

"Which is?" I ask.

"The James thing in the hallway." He says.

"He saw that?" I hear a small 'hmm' and I sigh. "Why does Kendall hate James a lot?" I ask.

"You're his wife and you don't know?" he asks.

"If I knew should I be asking?" I ask.

"Well you're his wife, you're supposed to know." He says. I keep my mouth shut right after that. Suddenly I feel some pressure on my back and I feel Carlos leaning down.

"Here's your stop." He says as I land safely on my feet. I look back at Carlos who's only a few inches taller than me. _Dang, what's with guys and heights? _I thought.

"Good luck." He whispers before dashing out of the hallway. I gulp as I touch the doorknob before opening them completely.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Kendall why on earth would you-"Allie says as she enters the room…or should I say rooftop. "This is the school's rooftop?" she asks as she looks at me. I nod and watch her as she slowly walks towards me but her gaze are everywhere…like she's trying to feel every detail of it. "Wow." She says as she looks at me with twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't know you like this stuff. You're turning softy." She says as she winks at me playfully. She stands right next to me, our shoulders touching each other as we look at the view in front of us. I look at her and I can see a small shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asks.

"Nothing. I didn't know you would like a place like this." I say as I slowly run my fingers to her soft cheeks. Her breathing increases as she looks at me sideways. She looks alarm but she just close her eyes and lean in to my touch. In scenes like this I want to do things to her. Like hug her, kiss her, put my arms around her waist but I know if I do that to her right here right now… she might freak and she'll not choose me…or I'll lose her completely.

I reluctantly pull my hand away from her cheek and her eyes open.

"I know you don't want to be kiss." I say. "I saw what you did to James and I don't want that to happened to me." I say before walking away but I hear her whisper something.

"I want you to kiss me." I hear her whisper. I shake my head and close the door quietly. I'm starting to hear things.

_Allie…what are you doing to me?_ I thought. A small smile appears on my face…just the thought of her wanting to kiss me is a huge thing.

* * *

**Allie's P.O.V:**

Ugh! Why didn't he kissed me? I grab my bag angrily from my locker before closing it with a loud bang.

"Hi there." Kendall whispers behind me. I swiftly turn around and give him a death glare.

"Off." I say. He looks at me weirdly. "I don't want to see you ever!" I whisper/yell.

"Aww…we live at the same house." He says as he looks at me with amusement. "It's hard to avoid each other. We go here and leave school together." He says.

"Not anymore." I say. I walk pass him as I see Jett walking towards us.

"Can you give me a ride back home?" I ask.

"I don't think I can. I don't live near you anymore remember?" he says. I hear a low chuckle. I look back and glare at Kendall. I look back and give Jett a puppy look.

"Just this once. I promise." I say.

"Fine." He sighs dramatically. I look back at Kendall who doesn't seem to be happy anymore.

"Let's go." I say as I grab Jett by the arm as we rush towards his motorcycle. I look back at the double doors of the school to see a Hulk Kendall.

* * *

"Is this where you live now?" Jett asks s I take my helmet off.

"Yeah." I say.

"Penthouse?" he asks and I nod.

"Thanks for the ride Jett." I say as I give him the helmet. He grabs it before holding my wrist. "Um… yes?" I ask.

"Did you get a ride with me just to make Kendall jealous?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Ha..ha… No." I say. "Maybe…" I add. "Short off…Look I'm sorry-"I add.

"Are you in love with him?" he asks me. I look at him like he just grew five heads.

"No…" I say. "Have you seen him? I would never fall in love with a guy who's a complete jerk." I say as I jerk my wrist form his hand.

"You did." He says as he drives away. That little!

"I don't!" I shout, even though I know he can't hear me.

* * *

I walk towards the fridge to scan some food that's good enough to eat. I grab the bacon before walking towards the stove when I hear a growl. I look at my stomach and touch it…but it's not it. Soon I hear small barks in the balcony. I slowly walk towards it and I see a small Labrador puppy sitting on the chair with a small blanket around it. I kneel down and pet it.

"Are you hungry?" I ask and the puppy let out a small bark.

"Where did you come from?" I ask as I stroke his neck and it leans closer to me. I walk back to our bedroom and put him down gently. I close the door and head back to the kitchen and surprise! Kendall is standing there looking at the stove as if it would eat him.

"What the hell do you think-"he shouts but I clasp my hand around his mouth and give him a look that says 'quiet you idiot'. I walk back to the fridge and grab a ground beef that was supposed to be in the spaghetti yesterday. I put it on a plate and I look at Kendall who gives me a 'what are you doing' look.

I walk back to the bedroom with Kendall trailing behind. I open the door to see the dog in the round retro chair. I slowly walk towards it and kneel down making the dog jump out of the chair and walks towards me. I put the plate down as the dog eats it happily. I look back at Kendall with a huge smile on my face before looking back down at the dog or should I say puppy.

"You ever had a pet?" Kendall asks as he kneels right next to me.

"Nope. We can't afford to have one. Just having the three of us is still not enough to buy food." I say as I look at the puppy not even bothering to look at Kendall.

"Do you want to name it?" he asks.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Kitty." He says. I chuckle and look at him.

"I love the irony but no." I say and he laughs.

"Dena?"

"No."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Oh…How about Diane?"

"No."

"James?"

"NO."

"Jett?"

"No."

"Allie?"

"Yes?"

"Ha! So Allie it is!" Kendall says as he laughs at me. I shove him away making him fall on the ground sideways.

"I thought you're calling me!" I yell.

"You have to pay attention." He says. "How about…Belle?" he asks and I shake my head. "Rose?" I shake my head…again.

"You know what? You suck at giving names." I say.

"What do I have to do with names?! Usually girls are the ones who name their kids!" he defends.

"Fine! I'll name her." I say.

"Fine!" he yells. I look back at the puppy and think. "You're not gonna get any younger." Kendall says. I roll my eyes and continue to think.

"Lady?" I ask and the puppy's head shot up and barks at me as her tail wiggles furiously.

"Seriously? You took 31 seconds and you came up with Lady?" Kendall asks.

"At least she loves it." I say as I look at the now happy puppy.

"Allie would have been good." He mutters and I punch him in the arm. I grab Lady and we both lay down on our bed. Kendall joins in afterwards. So our bed is like…Kendall on the right, Lady in the middle and me on the left. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys love it? Review! **

* * *

**Here's a sneak peek to my new story… James/Logan Fanfic…this will serve as Chapter one!**

**So a lot of people out there might recognize the story since I based this story in a Korean show called Beautiful You then I found out that there are a lot of versions of this –the main plot of the show-. If you don't like it, then fine and just PM me about it. So here it is. (This story may have 27 chapters tops.) THIS WILL BE SUMMARIZED 'CAUSE IF I DIDN'T IT WOULD BE REALLY LONG…LIKE 15 + PAGES ON MSWORD.**

**AJ's P.O.V:**

Hi, my name is Alexis Jane Morris…AJ for short. I live in Winchester England, only child and I'm only seventeen. Living in London is kind of hard. My parents both lived in America but when they found out that my dad would be transferred to England, we had no choice but to move. The good thing about it is that when I was born, my parents thought me about America. So basically even though I'm living in England, I don't have their accent. So you couldn't tell if I'm from England.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" my friend Georgina or Gorgie says as I look myself at the mirror.

"Of course I'm sure. Have you heard about the new? I won't let it happened." I say.

"But what if you failed and got caught? You do know that it will be 'cause you to have negative reviews in colleges." She says as she plops on my bed.

"I don't care. I'm doing it." I say. Right now, we're debating on whether I'll cut my hair short. She said I'm wasting my beautiful hair for a guy. I know. I'm obsessed but have you ever experience the moment when your idol is going to stop his career? I have to stop it! See here's the story.

I'm a huge fan of James Diamond, the best high jumper in America. I gained my interest in him when our gym teacher let us watch the Olympics. I was so fascinated and that when my obsession to him started. I've watch every championship that he has and I'm proud of him like I'm his mother but yesterday, I found out that he's going to stop doing high jump and rest for a long time since he had an injury. I was worried and I hoped that he'll be back but later today; I found out that James won't be doing high jump anymore. He was all over the news saying that his career is finished since they found out a new player for the sport.

"You don't have to you know." Gorgie says. "You can just give him a letter saying you're his biggest fan and you're against it." She adds. I look at her then sigh.

"It would be weird. Plus I want to see him in person." I say as I look back at the mirror and the scissors on the table.

"Okay. I'll support you. I just want to let you know that I'll miss you." She says as she hugs me from behind.

"America is not that far away." I say as I pat her head.

"Yes it is." She says I shrug before grabbing the scissors as I take a deep breath.

* * *

"AJ…is that really you?" Georgie asks. I look at the mirror and gasp. My long hair is now gone. I know I cut my hair short but I didn't know it will turn out well. **(A/N: Just remember Kendall's hair during Season 1. That's how her hair looks…the shaggy.)**

"I guess they'll never think of you as a girl." She says.

"I think so too." I say.

"You'll leave tomorrow." She says sadly.

"Aww…you can come if you want." I say but I know she'll say no.

"And cut my hair short? No way. I waited for three years to get this perfectly long hair." She says.

"Whatever." I say as I look back at the mirror and touch my shaggy hair.

* * *

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" a guy asks as I enter the school property.

"I'm going to the principal's office." I say.

"Wait! You have a prof?" he asks. I give him my transferee record.

"You're the new guy?" he asks and I nod. "Come with me." He says. I follow him until we enter a building with guys in it.

"Third door to your left." He says as he shoves my envelope at me. I walk towards the third door before knocking. A woman in her late 30's opens it and gives me a welcoming smile.

"Hi. You must be AJ Morris. Please come in, the principal is waiting for you." She says. I walk in and she point at the desk with a 50-ish sitting on the chair.

"After talking to him you can come and get your schedule to me." She says as she walks away.

* * *

I look at the stairs in front of me. It has 100 steps…probably more. I sigh and look at my heavy luggage. I start my first step until I make it to the last five steps when someone bumps at me causing me to fall and sit on one of the steps. I look up and stop myself from drooling. James Diamond is right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod before standing up. He looks around and so did I and that's when I notice that my things have been falling all the way from up here.

"Is this yours?" he asks me as he picks up my Winnie the Pooh panties. My eyes bulge out of their sockets. I grab the panties and put them on my back pocket. James still gives me a weird look.

"No! It's my girlfriend's." I say as I start to back away but my feet hit something so I land on my open suitcase. "I'm fine." I say to him. I push my feet away…which is a bad move since I come sliding over ninety five steps down.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" James asks once I land on the tree.

"Yes! No need to worry." I say he nods before walking away like nothing happened. I grab into the tree and pull my butt out of the suitcase. It's a freaking bad day.

* * *

"So you're new here?" Logan -i think that's what he told me- says as we walk to our dorm. Well we don't share dorms he's just in the same building with me.

"Yeah." I say. "So how many dorms are there?" I ask.

"Three. All dorms fight when it comes to Intramurals." he says.

"Why?" I ask as I look at him.

"Dorm A is lead by Gregory Tan...he's the Karate champion. Dorm B is lead my Steve Dalton he's in the swimming team and so is the other dorm members. Dorm C...our dorm is lead by Enrique Wright, he's in the track and field. We all call him Senior since he's in senior class." he says.

"What is the dorm of James Diamond?" I ask.

"Dorm C." he says and i know my heart starts to beat fast. James is in the same building as me?!

"Cool." I say trying to act natural.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" Logan suddenly asks.

"Yeah... Why?" I ask.

"You look kind of soft? I mean your skin looks like for girls." he says.

"I'm a dude." I say.

"Really? Do you go to the gym?" he asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"How did you get such a nice build chest?" he asks as he puts his hands on my breast.

"DUDE!" I yell as I swat his hands away.

"Sorry! I didn't know you don't want me to tell your gym secrets." he says as he put his hands up. I put my hand on my chest feeling my heart. EWW!

* * *

**So? I cut some parts off but you'll see them fully on the REAL chapter… REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Thank God I've updated! Hooray!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I shift awkwardly as Allie's body leans heavily into my shoulder. I can hear her mumble something but I can't point it out. I found myself staring at her sleeping face.

She's pretty. No doubt Logan has a crush on her but I wonder if she knew that she's pretty. Her beauty is not like those Barbie girls which are pure plastic. Her beauty is pure, almost as if it's fragile. I keep admiring her face when I suddenly reach up and brush my fingers to her soft, cheek and touch her soft bottom lip making me want to kiss her. I'm too scared to touch her; it makes me feel like if I touch her even more her skin might break and shatter into a million pieces.

I watch her breathe in and out, her chest rising and falling, the strands of her hair falling to her face so I decide to brush it off and admire her face again. I feel her shiver and she curls up into a ball. I grab he blanket next to us and wrap it around her. I feel her muscles relax slowly as she snuggles into me. She opens her lips slightly before crunching her eyebrows. Watching her sleep is really fascinating.

As I watch her sleep, I can't help but feel the electricity feeling running through my veins. I only experience it every time I sleep with a girl –no clothes included- but just watching her sleep, the way she moves her silky shoulders and those luscious lips of hers turns up into a smile… it gives me goose bumps, making me want to hug her and never let her go. Those electrifying experiences that I felt when I sleep around with some girls is nothing compared to Allie.

I look up at the ceiling, suddenly wishing I didn't when I feel my bones crack. I sigh and look back to the sleeping beauty beside me. I carry her bridal style before marching to our room like we're just in for our honeymoon. I know that wouldn't happen because one, we didn't have a honeymoon. Two, if I try anything that she wouldn't like I'll grow up without having kinds and a woman to satisfy and three, this isn't a real marriage. I put her down in bed before I slip in to my side of the bed.

* * *

**Allie's P.O.V:**

I sit up and squint once the bright sunlight from the windows shines on my face. I turn around to see Kendall sitting on the bed with his head on the headboard as he grins at me.

"Kendall." I ask cautiously. He just grins at me like a freak. "Oh no. you did something didn't you?" I ask once my mind is back on its own thinking skill.

"Why would you think that?" he asks looking a bit hurt but I can see guilt in his eyes.

"You're freaking grinning and it's barely…" I say as I look at the clock. "Six o'clock. Did you draw something on my face? Shaved Lady's hair?" I ask.

"NO!" he snaps. _Well someone is moody. _"I did a good thing today." He says before his grin comes back to his gorgeous face.

"Show me what you did Kendoll." I sigh.

"Don't call me that! Ever since you heard Demi Lovato's Heartattack you started to call me Kendoll." He says. We glare at each other after that and soon he give up. He looks at me with a shy smile.

"You're freaking me out!" I shriek.

"Okay. I have something for you. If you see it, try not to act happily." He says as he gives me a cheeky grin. _(A/N: that cheeky grin that he did when the guys asked Gustavo to allow them to have prom…)_

"Okay, let me see." I say as I try to act natural but deep down inside I'm freaking out but I'm also eager to find out.

Kendall smiles widely again before grabbing something on the floor and bringing it up close to my face. It was a plate, with a suspicious item in it.

"What's that?" I suspiciously ask as I pull my head away from the plate and move farther from the bed.

"It's an omelet with bacon bits." He proudly says.

"Oh." I say as I cautiously look at the thing on the plate and I swear that I saw it move but other than that, I try to act natural since I don't want him to be a mean Kendall even though a happy Kendall freaks me out even more. "They're uh a….nice. Why did you, um, make them from me?" I ask as I keep an eye on the thing making sure that it really moves.

"Because you always cook for us so I planned on making this to you." He says as he puts the plate in front of me. I can smell some awful smell on it but I act like it's a good sight. "That's really nice of you Kendall." I say.

"Thank you. Aren't you going to eat it?" he asks. He trusts the plate in my hands before he grabs something on the floor. Must be a fork. I eye the 'omelet' and it's not the best omelet that I have ever seen. "Here's your fork." He says and I reluctantly grab it.

Flashing him a close and tight smile, I stuck the fork into the plate. I frown.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there egg shells in here?"

"Are you supposed to get them out?" he innocently asks. I stare at him in disbelieve.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there some melted bubble gum in here?"

"I thought you like bubble gums."

"Is that... is that thing moving?" I ask as I poke the food, two little worms come out but Kendall's too oblivious to notice it since he's still in his confused face.

"KENDALL! I'm not eating that! It's disgusting." I say. Kendall's smile fades and he looks crushed.

"What?" he asks.

"Throw it away! I can't believe you're making me that… that thing!" I say as I point at the plate.

"You know." He says quietly. I look at him and wait for him to continue. "I've never cooked for anyone before. Not even for my mom. You're the first person I've cook for." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I tried to make the perfect omelet for you and I've worked hard for it. I didn't sleep last night knowing that you'll wake up to make breakfast for both of us." He says. I notice the dark circle in his eyes, making me believe in every word that he said. My heart squeeze in guilt as I watch him grab the plate and leave the room quietly. I scramble off of bed and follow him to the kitchen. He's about to throw the food in the bin when I grab him.

"I'll eat it!" I say as I grab the plate and walk towards the island and grab some fork. "I'll eat it." Suddenly I figure out what I just did but I think it's a little too late for that since Kendall's eyes shows hope.

"Really? You mean that?" he asks.

"Sure." I say as I fake out a laugh. "Here I'll eat it. See." I say as I lift my fork, now with a small blob of the dislocated egg. When it touches my lips, I glance at Kendall's face. His green eyes sates at me with pure happiness as he watch me eat it. He's so damn cute that I couldn't say no.

I chew the egg faster and swallow it bravely; I hide my real expression by smiling at him.

"Delicious." I say as I hold up some more and pop them in my mouth, wishing that I didn't eat those worms that I saw earlier.

When Kendall smiles at me, he makes my heart skip. I know my sacrifice was worth a shot just to see him smile.

* * *

**So... any reviews? **


End file.
